El amor está en el aire
by Aligant
Summary: Basado en una película/UA. Peeta y Katniss vivieron una historia de amor llena de altibajos que nunca tuvo un final. Ahora, después de años, se reencuentran en un avión rumbo a Nueva York. ¿Resurgirán antiguos sentimientos? ¿Tendrá Katniss tiempo para convencer a Peeta para que la perdone? ¿Tendrá tiempo Peeta para resistir? ¿Querrá realmente resistir?
1. Introducción

_Antes de empezar, por supuesto que nada del mundo de los Juegos del Hambre es mío. Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes._

P.O.V. Peeta

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando el móvil de Peeta sonó. Aun dormido, lo cogió y lo apagó. Estaba muy cansado, había ido a San Francisco una semana para exponer sus pinturas y había aprovechado para hacer turismo. Se giró y justo cuando se le cerraban nuevamente los párpados, el móvil volvió a sonar. Resignado, se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Su vuelo de vuelta Nueva York salía en tres horas y no podía perderlo, ya iba tarde así que tendría que coger un taxi.

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto llamó a Delly para avisarle que volvía y pedirle que fuese a recogerlo.

Peeta, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, pero lo intentaré- el chico resopló, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso no era más que una manera de decirle que no iría. Delly nunca le decía las cosas a la cara, siempre esgrimía la excusa de que le quería demasiado para herirle, él creía que más bien ella era demasiado cobarde como para ser sincera. Enfadado, le colgó.

Se dirigió a la puerta de embarque aun pensando en el desplante de su novia. Ya estaban embarcando así que corrió con su tarjeta en mano. La azafata lo miró sonriendo.

Buenos días, Señor Mellark. -Dijo leyendo su tarjeta de embarque- tengo buenas noticias para usted: viajará en clase Business.

¿En serio?- Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el viaje duraba más de seis horas y sin duda sería más cómodo ahora. La azafata le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Sí, Señor Mellark.

Muchas gracias- dijo él con la sonrisa más pícara que pudo encontrar. - Señorita Mason, muchas gracias- repitió esta vez mirando la placa con su nombre.

Aun sonriendo se dirigió a su asiento. Colocó su bolso deportivo en el compartimiento superior y se sentó. Se sentía observado y al girarse descubrió una pareja de abuelitos que le miraban sin disimulo.

-Perdone, ¿tengo tiempo de ir al lavabo?- preguntó incómodo a la azafata que pasaba por su lado contando a los pasajeros. Ella sólo asintió intentando no desconcentrarse.

* * *

P.O.V. Katniss

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Katniss se despertó de golpe y al mirar su reloj tuvo un súbito dolor de cabeza. Iba a perder el vuelo, sin duda. Se giró y al ver a una persona a su lado tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de recordar que anoche había dado una fiesta en su casa. En realidad ella había llamado a unos amigos y esos a más amigos y cuando se dio cuenta su casa había sido invadida por extraños. Jamás volvería a repetir.

Marvel, tienes que irte- le dijo, pero el chico sólo se removió en la cama- ¡Vete!

Me llamo Cato- respondió él de pronto, antes de añadir riendo- y tengo demasiado sueño, anoche no dormimos mucho ¿verdad?

Cato, te lo diré en una frase: yo tengo que irme así que tu también. Ahora mueve el culo- el chico rió mientras se desperezaba y la veía correr por la habitación buscando su ropa.

La morena se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que ni siquiera había hecho la maleta, a toda prisa sacó la ropa del armario y metió lo primero que encontró. La entrevista de trabajo que tenía en Nueva York era lo más importante, así que sólo se aseguró de ir bien vestida por si no le daba tiempo a cambiarse y de incluir un buen traje. Se alisó la camisa blanca, la falda negra, se hizo una trenza rápidamente, se puso la gabardina y volvió a gritarle a Cato para que no se quedase en el piso mientras ella no estaba.

Quedaba menos de una ahora para que saliese el vuelo, no tenía tiempo para ser escrupulosa así que le robó el taxi a una abuela sin grandes miramientos y le indicó su destino. Si perdía el vuelo no llegaría tiempo a la entrevista. Por suerte, el taxista intuyó su histeria interior y fue rápido. Katniss corrió por la terminal como si no hubiese mañana, tropezando con cuanto tenía delante, pero sin parar jamás. Cuando llegó a la puerta de embarque, la habían cerrado.

¡Esperen, esperen!

Lo siento, señora, el vuelo está completo- dijo la azafata mirándola con evidente enfado.

¡No puede estar completo! ¡Tengo un billete!- gritó la morena desesperada.

Viene demasiado tarde- No sabía si le molestaba más la calma de la azafata o su propia irresponsabilidad.

Lo sé, pero es que... -Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa buscando una excusa- mira... Johanna -dijo mirando su placa- tengo una hermana pequeña, nuestra madre está enferma, nuestro padre murió, su gato está enfermo también. No quiero dejarla sola, debo ir con ella.

¿Estás diciendo la verdad?- La incredulidad que reflejaba el rostro de Johanna le indicaban que se había pasado con las mentiras, demasiado emotivo sin duda. ¡Maldito Buttercup! No había caso en mentir.

No.

Lo sabía.

Pero tengo que ir, es por trabajo. Ahora no te estoy mintiendo. - Johanna rodó los ojos y simplemente añadió:

Sígueme.

La azafata la acompañó hasta su asiento, en el centro del avión. ¡Que maravilla volar en Business! Sólo tendría a una persona a su lado y, por suerte, ni siquiera estaba ahí en ese momento. Mejor, no tenía ganas de hablar. Cansada por el esfuerzo se desplomó sobre su asiento.

- ¿Sabes? No soy una niña - dijo a Johanna al ver que esta estaba a su lado, como comprobando que llegaba a su asiento.

Oyó unas risas a su lado y se giró, una pequeña niña la miraba sonriendo.

Buenos días, señorita- dijo y extendió su mano para saludarla- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Rue- respondió la niña tímidamente. Esta vez fue su turno para sonreírle. Estiró los pies para acomodarse y chocó con algo ¡claro! Su maleta... Se levantó resignada para ponerla en el compartimiento al mismo tiempo que su acompañante aparecía y se sentaba. Se acomodó ella también, giró su rostro para mirarlo y casi se desmaya. Peeta. Peeta estaba sentado a su lado. Los flashbacks se aglutinaron en su mente, sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas. Oh dios, iba a ser un vuelo muy muy largo...

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! Soy nueva por aquí, me presento... mi nombre es Ali y está es, como habréis intuido, mi primera historia. Tenía esta cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había publicado una historia. Es una adaptación de una película francesa titulada 'Amours et turbulences'. Nada más, espero que os guste. Y... reviews, please, me hacen mucha ilusión *-*_

_¡Buen finde!_


	2. Reencuentro

_Nota de autora: Sé que el capítulo introductorio era muy corto así que aquí tenéis la primera parte. Espero que os guste. Por favor, si podéis, dejad un review para saber si os interesa la historia o que os parece. Si os gusta, obviamente, me daré más prisa en ir acabando los capítulos. Intentaré que cada capítulo sea el punto de vista de o Peeta o Katniss, pero no siempre será así ya que hay detalles que si me gustaría que se conociesen antes. He cambiado un poco los personajes para que cuadren más con la historia y le den vida. Tengo que admitir, de todas maneras, que la relación entre Peeta y Katniss me encanta, ese tira y afloja. Bueno, sin más os dejo el capítulo. _

_Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy la autora ni de los Juegos del Hambre ni la escritora del guión película. Hago esto sólo por diversión en mi tiempo libre. _

* * *

Katniss giró lentamente su cabeza una vez logró calmarse. Una parte de ella esperaba que hubiese sido su imaginación, la otra estaba increíblemente emocionada por verle de nuevo. Volvió a levantar muros a su alrededor, como era habitual, antes de decirle:

-¿Vamos a ignorarnos todo el vuelo?

-No. No sé- Respondió Peeta nervioso, estaba claro que el encuentro le había afectado tanto como a ella, hablaba mucho más rápido de lo habitual.

-Te has cortado el pelo- observó, hace mucho tiempo, ella había adorado sus largos (y desordenados) rizos rubios, ahora llevaba el pelo más corto y bien peinado- Te ves más serio, pero bien - Peeta resopló y rodó los ojos. No, definitivamente no había sido buena idea intentar una conversación con él hablando de su pelo. Iba a intentar una nueva broma justo cuando intervino el megáfono.

-Buenos días, les habla el Capitán Tresh Loisy. El vuelo será más largo de lo previsto debido a una masa de aire que afecta a la velocidad de la aeronave- Katniss sintió como el estómago le caía a los pies. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Peeta bajaba la cabeza también en señal de derrota mientras volvía a resoplar. ¿Cuántas veces por hora podía resoplar este chico? Iban a ser seis horas muy largas, se giró nuevamente hacía Peeta y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Tres años?

-No lo sé, no los he contado- respondió el chico rápidamente girándose hacia Johanna que pasaba en ese momento y la miraba con cara de desesperación- Perdone, ¿hay alguna otra plaza libre en el avión? ¿En clase económica o donde sea?

-No, lo siento, Señor Mellark -Katniss no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ¡Menuda familiaridad!- Está todo ocupado.- Peeta se acomodó nuevamente resignado. Bien, estaba claro que el quería huir de ella y aun no había despegado. ¡iba a ser un vuelo maravilloso! Ella también quería bajarse- ¡Perdona, espera! ¿Puedes traerme un gintonic? Gracias.

Johanna tardó más de 15 minutos en aparecer con la bebida, ya habían despegado, pero a diferencia del trato que le dispensaba a Peeta, a ella no parecía estimarla en lo más mínimo. Cuando la bebida llegó, Katniss bebió más de medio vaso sin casi respirar.

-¿Estuviste de fiesta anoche?- Sonó la voz a su lado, casi pudo oír la risa en su tono. ¿Por qué la seguía conociendo tan bien después de tanto tiempo?

-No- respondió por impulso a la defensiva.

-Oh, sí, definitivamente estuviste de fiesta- respondió Peeta mientras sacaba el libreto con el menú y lo ojeaba despreocupado.

-Un poquito.

-¿No irás a ponerte enferma?- Preguntó Peeta mirándola por primera vez desde que se reencontraron.

-No voy a vomitar si es lo que te preocupa.

-No es que me preocupe, mucho menos por ti. No quiero mi asiento manchado por una alcohólica- Punto para Peeta.

-¡Para! No soy una alcohólica, sólo bebo de vez en cuando.- Peeta volvió a mirarla mientras fingía que se reía- Tú deberías beber más a menudo, te haría más simpático.

Peeta se giró para responderle, pero en ese momento volvió a interrumpirles Johanna y Katniss no pudo evitar odiarla un poco más.

-¿Qué les gustaría ordenar para desayunar?

-Yo tomaré un bocadillo y un té- dijo Peeta mirando otra vez el menú- o quizás huevos revueltos.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema. Un desayuno continental, con bacon.

-Sí, sí, me apetece el desayuno continental- Johanna cada vez bajaba más, su nariz casi rozaba el pelo de Peeta...- ¿Pueden ser los huevos y el bocadillo?- Katniss no pudo evitar reírse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Típico indeciso Peeta. - Mejor sin bacon.

-No has cambiado nada- ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Peeta y Johanna la miraron. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa- Dale lo que sea, se decepcionará igualmente, no importará el esfuerzo que hagas, si no es lo que él quiere... le decepcionará- ¡Bien, Katniss, bien! Piensa antes de hablar.

-Perdone ¿hemos pasado la noche juntas?- Preguntó Johanna y la pregunta la descolocó totalmente.

-No- respondió bajito, los demás pasajeros empezaban a mirarles.

-Entonces no me trate de "tú". No soy la camarera de algún bar.- Peeta comenzó a reír y ella odio aun más a Johanna.

-Yo... yo... yo sólo tomaré café- dijo después de unos interminables segundos. Su cabeza, por fin, parecía volver a reaccionar.

-Bien ¿y usted, Señor Mellark?- Sonrió a Peeta batiendo sus largas pestañas negras.

-Desayuno continental

-¿Con bacon?- Peeta asintió sonriente, Johanna le guiñó un ojo y Katniss no pudo evitar hacerle una mueca de asco mientras la azafata se alejaba.

-Estás sonriendo- le dijo enfadada a Peeta. Este dejó de hacerlo inmediatamente.

-No.

-Y...- Hora de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación. ¡Venga, Katniss, tu puedes!- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tal tus pinturas? ¿Cómo está Finnick?

-Estoy volando desde San Francisco a Nueva York, las pinturas van bien y mi hermano está bien también.- respondió cortante.

-¡No puedo creer que ya estés vendiendo pinturas!- dijo con exagerado interés. No era buena con las palabras, pero necesitaba urgentemente rebajar la tensión. Peeta casi ni la miraba, no lo culpaba, después de lo que le había hecho...

* * *

P.O.V Peeta

Debía mantenerse fuerte, pero era extremadamente divertido ver a Katniss esforzarse intentando establecer comunicación entre ellos. No había cambiado nada. El mismo pelo negro largo, los mismos ojos grises con una mezcla de pena y abandono y la misma dificultad para expresarse que siempre. Pero debía mantenerse fuerte, su vida era como era debido a ella así que no la perdonaría, al menos no tan fácilmente.

-¿Y por qué no?- respondió a la defensiva y más brusco de lo que pretendía- Estoy viajando en Business ¿no? He hecho una exposición en San Francisco. ¡Un éxito!- Desde luego Katniss no necesitaba saber que con ella se había ido gran parte de su creatividad y que la exposición había sido un desastre.

-¡Me alegro!

-Gracias - sintió unas repentinas ganas de hacerle tanto daño como ella le había hecho- Hace tres años estaba perdido, con las mismas historias que no llevaban a ninguna parte, rodeado de chicas falsas y ahora estoy genial. Es extraño- Se giró a mirarla y durante un segundo pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Sí, extraño- dijo ella bajando su mirada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Aun eres la reina de las fiestas de Nueva York?

-No, no, me gustaría, pero ya sabes... he conocido a alguien- El cuello le dolió al girarse de golpe. ¿Katniss? ¿Había conocido a alguien? ¡Pero si era alérgica al menor indicio de compromiso!

* * *

P.O.V. Katniss

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y es serio?- el tono de burla en su voz encendió la rabia en ella.

-Es maravilloso.

-¿Y como se llama?- preguntó el chico bajando la mirada. Por la mente de Katniss pasaron cada uno de los chicos con los que había estado el último año. ¡Oh Dios! no era buena mintiendo, pero esto contaba como mentir por una buena causa, ¿no?

-Cato

-¿Cato? Casi como gato...- tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse mientras asentía.

-Es... francés. Un actor.

-Debe ser un actor porno- respondió Peeta con sorna y ella no pudo más que sentirse ofendida. Vale que había contribuido a la imagen que él tenía de ella, pero ¿tanto? Rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua mientras el reía. Casi... casi se sintió como antes. Quizás podía conseguir que volviesen a ser amigos. La verdad es que le echaba de menos. No había ni habría jamás nadie como Peeta. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Marvel, riéndose y diciéndole que era incapaz de comprometerse; la de Cato, esta misma mañana, asegurándole que no se preocupase que ya le habían avisado, cuando ella intentó disculparse a su manera por echarle y explicarle que era un rollo de una noche.

-Pues promete ser bueno- respondió con todo el orgullo que pudo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Peeta mirarla incrédulo.

-¿Vivís juntos? - Y ella asintió, debía dejar de mentir. Si al final conseguía que volviesen a ser amigos, Peeta se enteraría de la verdad... - Estoy sorprendido, es genial- Cogió el periódico y se puso a leer, ahí estaba otra vez Peeta ignorándola. Cogió su gintonic y comenzó a beber.

-¿Estás leyendo el horóscopo, Peet?- dijo con voz melosa- ¿Qué dice? ¿Conocerás a una chica extraordinaria?

-No. Eso ya lo he hecho- Katniss sintió otra vez como el estómago caía a sus pies.- Nos casamos el sábado- sintió ganas de llorar e intentó que su sonrisa no cayese, pero le costó horrores.

-¿El sábado? Es... es bastante pronto- dijo sin saber que añadir, mientras agradecía que las luces se hubiesen apagado. Estaba segura que ahora mismo estaba más blanca que un papel.

-Se llama Delly - asintió ¿Por qué parecía que Peeta se empeñaba en restregarle su felicidad?- ¡Es tan cariñosa!- Lo que ella jamás sería, volvió a asentir mientras se movía incómoda en su asiento. -Nos complementamos- sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Felicidades- le dijo intentando sonreír.

-¡Gracias!- respondió él sin mirarla.

-¿Y qué hace Delly?

-Es abogada- su oportunidad para devolverle el dolor.

-Ah, no sabía que fuésemos tu tipo, Peeta. Realmente te gustan las abogadas - el chico resopló- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Hay gente que siente atracción hacia los médicos, otros hacía los bomberos, las enfermeras o las modelos. Lo tuyo es hacía las abogadas -Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-Trabaja como gestora administrativa. Es diferente.

-Uuh, por supuesto. ¡Es una aventurera! ¡Seguro que de vacaciones vais al Caribe!- Peeta ahogó una carcajada y se giró a mirarla. Durante unos segundos sólo se miraron a los ojos. Era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Podía sentir la complicidad, el afecto, la comprensión que sólo él le brindaba. Se sintió vulnerable otra vez, era Peeta, con él podía bajar sus murallas.-Escucha, Peeta, yo sólo quiero...

-No, no, calla- la paró él aun mirándola con tanta ternura que sintió que se derretía- Calla, no quiero hablar contigo -Peeta rompió el contacto visual bruscamente y toda la magia a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse.

-Quiero explicarte...

-¿Qué quieres explicarme, Katniss? ¿Cómo lo arruinaste todo?- Nuevo punto para Peeta, intentó hablar nuevamente, pero él la paró- No me importa, está bien, al menos para mi. Si es un problema para ti... bueno, estoy seguro que encontrarás la solución.

-¡Pero quiero que lo sepas! ¡Quiero que sepas lo que pasó!

-Perdone, ¿Le importaría hablar más bajo?- preguntó la mujer sentada al lado de Rue.

Ambos se disculparon. Katniss no podía soportarlo más. No llevaban ni una hora de vuelo aun. Quedaban cinco y se sentía mareada por la tensión y enfadada con Peeta. ¿Por qué no dejaba que le explicase su versión? ¿Es que no veía que necesitaba hacerlo? Frustrada, se levantó de golpe y se pasó a la sección de económica. Vio un lugar vacío y no lo dudó. Se sentó y cogió el teléfono del asiento.

-¿Prim?

-¿Katniss?- La voz confundida de su hermana casi le hizo reír - ¿No deberías estar en un avión?

-Y lo estoy.

-Oh, Dios, se va a caer y me llamas para decirme lo mucho que me adoras y lo genial que soy como hermana- ahora si que no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Casi, adivina quien está sentado a mi lado...

-No sé ¿Brad Pitt? ¿George Clooney?

-Peeta- susurró, esperando que ella pudiese oírle.

-¿Qué Peeta? Espera, espera... ¿Ese... Peeta? ¿Peeta, Peeta?

-Peeta, Peeta- sintió la respiración de su hermana hacerse más fuerte al otro lado del aparato y luego, un grito.

-¡Noooo!


	3. Pánico

_Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy la autora ni de los Juegos del Hambre ni la guionista de la película. Hago esto sólo por diversión en mi tiempo libre._

* * *

Capítulo III

-¡Qué putada! ¿Y está sentado a tu lado?- preguntó Prim.

-Justo al lado- respondió susurrando.

**P.O.V. Peeta**

-¿Estás en el avión?

-¡Qué si, pesado! Y adivina quién está sentada a mi lado- susurró Peeta, mientras se tapaba con la manta y rogaba que esto fuese una pesadilla.

-Espera un minuto... ¡Katniss!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo sentirlo, soy tu hermano y tú tienes "voz de Katniss" otra vez- Peeta no sabía si matar a Finnick o no. ¿Realmente tenía una voz diferente cuando estaba Katniss?

-¿La "voz de Katniss"? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó intentando no reírse.

-La voz de no es seguro- respondió su hermano serio- Ten cuidado, Panpita.

-No hace falta tener cuidado. Fue hace años, es divertido encontrármela otra vez, pero ya está... -su voz sonó mucho más insegura de lo que esperaba y pudo oír a Finnick reírse al otro lado de la linea.

-No es un juego Peeta. Al menos dime que te ves bien... guapo, como hermano mío que eres.

-No realmente- el chico rubio rodó los ojos- he dormido cinco horas...

-¡Dios! Puedo imaginarme como te ves ahora. Escucha, Panpita, cuelga el teléfono, ve al lavabo y mójate la cara. ¡Qué te vea fresco y radiante! Y no hecho un asco como debes estar. Mírate las manos- Peeta bajó la mirada automáticamente- que no tengan pintura- en su dedo indice pudo descubrir los restos de pintura verde y azul, suspiró y su hermano debió oírle porque le musitó un 'buena suerte' y colgó. Peeta se miró la camiseta roja, el dobladillo estaba manchado de azul al igual que la manga. Suspiró y se levantó en dirección al lavabo. No, Katniss no le vería mal, le vería perfecto. No dejaría que viese el daño que le había hecho, sólo debía aguantar cinco horas.

Después de un rápido paso por el lavabo, una camiseta nueva y cinco mojarse a su cara volvió a su asiento. Puso las manos en su cabeza y la bajó hasta las rodillas mientras suspiraba.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó una vocecita a su lado.

-¿Quién?- dijo mirando a la preciosa niña que estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo, al lado de Katniss.

-La chica que va a tu lado.

-Oh, no. Para nada -respondió ¿Un niña de 8 años podía sentir la tensión entre ambos?- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi papá se cambiaba ropa también antes de que mamá llegase a casa y siempre se peleaban aunque acababan riendo, como vosotros- dijo encogiendo los hombros con inocencia infantil.

-No me he cambiado de ropa por ella- dijo Peeta intentando sonar seguro, la pareja de ancianos a su lado, por suerte, parecía haberse dormido -Cuando seas mayor debes aprender que las cosas las has de hacer para ti misma. Es lo más importante. El amor no siempre cuenta. De hecho, es muy muy corto - la niña le devolvió la mirada con tanta pena que añadió casi como para consolarla - a veces.

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

-Se va a casar, Prim, se va a casar... -No pudo evitar el tono de desolación en su voz.

-¿Y qué? Aún no está casado ¿no?- Prim logró sacarle una sonrisa, siempre tan positiva -¿Cuántas horas tienes?

-Quedan cinco...

-¡Oh, venga, Katniss! Seis horas son un mundo. Relájate, tienes tiempo. Le puedes explicar todo en cinco minutos- la morena resopló, ¡si sólo fuese tan fácil!

-Pero es que no quiere hablar

-Pues, oblígale. ¿De acuerdo? Controla tus emociones y coge al toro por los cuernos. Es Peeta, no podrá resistirse a ti, pero... -Katniss temió la continuación, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder controlarse a si misma- se amable, no le grites, háblale con cuidado -Katniss empezó a reírse, esto sin duda alguna no tenía remedio. Iba a conseguir que Peeta la odiase aún más- Recuérdale algo agradable, ¡El Empire State, por ejemplo!- podía oír la emoción en la voz de su hermana y sonrió mientras se perdía en el recuerdo- Y, sobre todo, por lo que más quieras, se agradable. Si se pone odioso, tú... sigue siendo agradable. Él te ama. Está loco por ti, te adora. Muéstrale tus cartas. Y ahora... ¡mueve el culo y ponte a ello! Y llámame en una hora

-¡Espera!- gritó al darse cuenta que Prim le había colgado, se recostó en el asiento y respiró profundamente - ¡Joder!

-Perdone, señorita, este no es su asiento- dijo el hombre robusto a su lado.

-Perdone ¿qué? ¿Es usted de la policía de asientos?

-No, pero tengo reservado ese asiento por razones obvias- la verdad es que era un hombre grande y corpulento, con el pelo largo y canoso y unas gafas que parecían estar a punto de deslizarse por su nariz- Ahora, si no se mueve llamaré a la azafata como que me llamo Plutarch Heavensvee.

Resoplando y sin otra opción Katniss se levantó y se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento. No pudo evitar mirarle detenidamente al sentarse.

-¿Qué?- dijo él algo molesto por su mirada.

-¿Te acuerdas del Empire State?- Peeta resopló mientras se volvía a echar contra el asiento. -Es de locos ¿no? Pienso en ello de tanto en tanto.

* * *

**P.O.V Peeta**

El pánico le invadió en el momento en el que ella mencionó el Empire State. Ese era el lugar donde todo había comenzado, debía acabar con esta locura ya.

-Delly está embarazada- dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para librarse de Katniss. Vio como los ojos de la chica se ensanchaban y su boca se abría formando una "o" perfecta. El jadeo que soltó Katniss a continuación estrujó su corazón. Si la seguía mirando acabaría diciéndole que era mentira así que se levantó rápidamente- Voy a dar una vuelta, a estirar las piernas y eso- mientras se levantaba vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella cogía su gintonic y se lo acababa de un trago.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Es bastante cortito más que nada porque el siguiente será bastante largo e incluirá el flashback de cómo se conocieron Peeta y Katniss y ya empezaré a contar parte de su historia (y sus problemas). He intentado escribir un poco más desde el punto de vista de Peeta, pero Katniss es tan divertida de escribir que a veces me cuesta separarme de su personaje. Aunque como habéis visto, Peeta también dice barbaridades si entra en modo pánico, aunque él lo hace para alejar a Katniss mientras ella lo hace para acercarse a él.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D

LarissaSuram: me alegro mucho de que guste, intentaré ir actualizando seguido. Tengo un par de capítulos escritos, aunque a partir de ahora, serán un poco más largos y llevará más escribirlos. ¡Gracias!

VickyMellark: Me temo que aun nos falta para descubrir que le hizo Katniss a Peeta, pero iremos descubriendo mientras tanto detalles de su relación ;) ¡Gracias!

Valeria luis: ¡Hola! Paciencia, paciencia, poco a poco. Empezaremos desde el principio e iremos avanzando. Como queda (aun más) patente en este capítulo Katniss le hizo algo a Peeta que este no puede/quiere perdonar. De hecho, no quiere ni oír hablar de ello. A ver como se las ingenia la chica... ¡Gracias!


	4. Cómo empezó todo

_Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Amours et Turbulences me pertenecen. Sólo juego con ellos en mis ratos libres._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**P.O.V Katniss**_

Era una fiesta muy concurrida. Katniss había conseguido que su hermana la acompañase, no tenía la menor gana de estar ahí.

-¡Es guapísimo!- dijo Prim mirando la pintura de un hombre verde y vestido de naranja colgando de una ventana.

-¿Lo es? ¿Estás enferma?- respondió Katniss riendo, tenía que ser la peor pintura que hubiese visto jamás.

-No hablo de la pintura, mira al chico, el moreno- Katniss se movió un poco para poder mirar por el lateral de la ventana ya que el cuadro ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Vio a un chico moreno de ojos grises. Era amigo de Cinna, podía reconocerle ya que le había visto en numerosas ocasiones, pero no recordaba su nombre. El chico se giró y le sonrió de lado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Se está acercando...- susurró su hermana- ¡viene hacia mi!- comenzó a canturrear alegremente en voz baja, pero el chico giró y se dirigió a Katniss- va hacia ti- siguió cantando con la voz ya más apagada mientras comenzaba a beber champán.

-¿Katniss? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Gale, el amigo de Cinna - el chico la miraba con tanta intensidad que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, claro, ¡Gale, qué alegría verte! - mintió sin parpadear mientras se giraba hacia su hermana - Te presento a Prim, mi hermana -Gale ni siquiera la miró- Prim, coge mi copa. Necesito ir al lavabo- se marchó de ahí rogando a los cielos que su hermana fuese capaz de distraer al tal Gale.

Mientras estaba lavándose las manos, apareció un chico rubio, con el cabello ondulado cayéndole hasta los hombros. Era muy guapo aunque ella estaba segura de no haberle visto antes. El chico levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos más azules que pudiese haber imaginado y ella no pudo más que sentirse hipnotizada, pareció que el mundo entero se detenía durante unos segundo. Y cuando el sonrió, ella no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

-Perdón -dijo el sonriendo aunque no tenía pinta de sentirlo en absoluto...

-Es el lavabo de chicas- respondió ella.

-Sí, lo sé, es que el de chicos está lleno de amigos de Caesar que han bebido demasiado, si me entiendes... sólo necesito lavarme las manos- el chico le sonrió otra vez ¿no se cansaba de sonreír? Las rodillas le temblaron intensamente - Ya me voy, ya me voy- dijo riéndose de su incomodidad.

* * *

**Flashback P.O.V Peeta**

Salió del lavabo aun sonriendo. La chica era guapísima, pero muy rara. Le había hecho mucha gracia ver cuanto podía incomodarla con su simple presencia. Annie le cogió del brazo sin darle tiempo a pensar, su cuñada a veces podía ser bastante avasalladora.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿A quien?- preguntó extrañado, no había nadie interesante en la fiesta de Caesar Flickerman.

-Marina Paylor- respondió Annie sonriendo- Es la dueña de las tres galerías más grandes de Nueva York. Poder y dinero ¡Marina!- la mujer se giró hacia Annie, casi parecía sorprendida de verla allí -Estoy encantada de verte aquí, quiero presentarte a Peeta, el pintor del que te hablé.

La mujer se acercó a el con una sonrisa de medio lado y el extendió su mano para estrechársela.

-Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo. Al parecer tienes talento.

-¡Tiene mucho!- Peeta se giró de golpe ¿qué demonios hacía su madre allí?- Soy su madre.

-Realmente tienes que ver los trabajos de Peeta- continuó Annie.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde puedo verlos?- Annie comenzó a discutir los detalles con la mujer, mientras Peeta miraba por la ventana, de pronto apareció en su campo de visión la hermosa chica del lavabo. El vestido largo rojo contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo oscuro, recogido en un sencillo moño, parecía tan peligrosa y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Estaba con una muchacha menor que ella. No se dio cuenta que Annie había dejado de hablar con Marina Paylor hasta que dijo -¡Es preciosa!- y tanto su madre como su cuñada se giraron incrédulas a mirarlo -La señora Paylor no, la chica del vestido rojo...

-¿Katniss Everdeen? No, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- dijo Annie. Extrañado se giró hacía ella, quien leyó la interrogación en su cara - Aparte de que ha salido con media Nueva York- su madre ahogó un grito- nunca se le ha conocido novio, es algo así como alérgica al compromiso, acabarás tirado en alguna acera por la mañana. Además, dicen que tiene gustos caros y que, obviamente, no es ella quien paga...

-Debe ser una prostituta- resopló su madre sin miramientos, pero él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno yo me voy- soltó al fin- estoy aburrido y aquí no está más que la misma gente de siempre.

-Deberías beber Peeta, te volvería más simpático- su hermano apareció detrás suyo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Annie por la cintura y besarle la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanito -rodando los ojos, Peeta se alejó sin despedirse

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

No parecía haber manera humana de deshacerse de Gale. Prim estaba a su lado y por más que intentaba mantener una conversación con ella, y sólo con ella, el dichoso Gale aparecía metiéndose en la conversación y, peor aun, ignorando a Prim, quien por otro lado parecía deslumbrada por él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

-Prim- la voz de Gale la sorprendió- Mira, allí está mi hermano Rory. Fuiste con el al colegio, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas a saludarle? Estoy seguro que estará encantado- Katniss rogaba en su interior que Prim no cayese en la trampa y la dejase sola con este... desesperado.

-¡Es verdad! Voy a saludarle- Prim no había acabado de hablar cuando Gale se giró hacia ella y le dijo con la voz más seductora que ella jamás hubiese oído:

-Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué?

-¿Mi casa o la tuya? Un rato a solas, ya sabes... - le guiñó un ojo y Katniss sintió unas ganas desesperadas de salir corriendo.

-¡No, no, no! Eres amigo de Cinna, te conozco desde hace mucho- intentó justificarse, no iba a llevar a este tipo salido a su casa ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Por eso mismo, llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Katniss empezaba a ponerse muy muy nerviosa y, generalmente, nada bueno pasaba cuando ella se ponía nerviosa.

-No, no, eres amigo de Cinna- volvió a repetir, Gale se acercó a su oído mientras la cogía de la cintura musitando un '¿Y qué?'- ¿Y qué? No... no me parece correcto. Sois amigos, ¡es mi mejor amigo! Estaremos obligados a vernos.

-Oh, venga, sé que quieres, puedo verlo- Este tío no parecía darse cuenta de su incomodidad ni mucho menos entender que ella le quería... lejos, muy lejos.

-Eh, bueno, bien. Iré a buscar mi abrigo- le pasó su copa- aguántamela, enseguida vuelvo.

Salió corriendo sin la menor intención de volver a ver Gale. Al llegar al portal del edificio, estaba todo lleno de gente, pero la suerte estaba de su lado porque vio a sólo unos metros un taxi. Se acercó a él a toda prisa y abrió la puerta. Casi se cae al descubrir que ya había alguien dentro. El chico del lavabo. Volvió a quedarse ensimismada mirándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Gale buscándola en la salida la devolvió a la realidad y se metió en el coche de un salto.

-Siga, siga, por favor- apremió al taxista.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó a su lado el chico. Gale estaba ya detrás del coche, si se giraba la vería.

-¡Katniss!- el chico a su lado se giró a mirar a Gale y luego le devolvió la mirada a ella bufando.

-¡Por favor! ¡Salga ya!-volvió a rogarle Katniss al taxista. Al ver que le hacía caso, soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido, haciendo reír de paso al chico a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustaba?

-¿Perdone?- respondió ella, vale que le había obligado a compartir taxi, pero eso no quería decir que tuviesen que ser amables y simpáticos el uno con el otro... -Me bajaré un poco más adelante, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos de aquí- explicó sin siquiera mirarlo aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como seguía sonriendo ¿En serio no se cansaba nunca de sonreír?

-¡Qué pena! Parecía un tipo muy majo...

-Los tipos majos no existen, sólo quieren una cosa, aunque sean guapos como ese o como tú- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? El chico la miró levantando una ceja y ella se giró hacia la ventana evitándole e intentando justificarse- o sea, no eres el más guapo, pero... estás bien.

-¡Por favor, para!

-Perdona, perdona- se excusó- a veces digo cosas estúpidas sin pensar...-el chico sonrió complacido por haberle sonsacado una 'disculpa'- me imagino que eres un chico genial, tienes pinta de ser buena persona- el muchacho volvió a sonreír.

-Vas a sacarme los colores...- rodó los ojos- te enseñaré como se hace esto- se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella- tienes unos ojos preciosos- pero, por algún motivo ella no podía pensar en sus propios ojos, lo único que veía era el azul mar de los ojos del muchacho, aún así sonrió ampliamente - ¿quieres ir a beber algo? ¿cenar?- al final no iba a resultar ser diferente al resto. Pero de pronto el chico estalló en una carcajada y ella le miró confundida- Lo siento, esto no es lo mío tampoco.

Katniss no supo porque pero su corazón se saltó un latido mientras el seguía mirándola a los ojos inclinado sobre ella.

-Y si...-comenzó- ¿y si lo intentamos juntos? Tus ideas, mis ideas y una hora para hacer lo que queramos- el chico levantó la ceja divertido- castamente- añadió ella aun sin saber de donde había sacado semejante idea.

-Muy bien- dijo él antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de retractarse.

-¡Al Empire State, por favor!- gritó Katniss al taxista, por una parte complacida porque el chico hubiese dejado de mirarla y, por otra, nerviosa, porque tenía la sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo. O al menos eso parecía hasta que el chico se puso a reír

-¿En serio? ¡Qué cliché! ¡Esperaba más de la gran Katniss Everdeen!- La chica le miró ofendida, pero el seguía fingiendo morir de risa en su asiento. Algún día mataría a Cashmere y sus amigas.

-¿Has entrado alguna vez? ¿Has subido hasta arriba? -preguntó, el chico dejó de retorcerse en su asiento para mirarla.

-No.

-¿Ves? ¡Estás criticando algo que no conoces!- Katniss haría lo que fuese para hacer cambiar de opinión al desconocido. ¡El Empire State era su sitio favorito de la ciudad! ¿Cómo podía no haber ido nunca? ¿Cómo podía criticarlo sin verlo?

Por suerte, llegaron enseguida. Katniss se bajó corriendo y fue hacia la puerta del guarda. El muchacho, cuyo nombre aun no sabía, pisándole los talones. Se acercó sigilosamente a la garita del guarda.

-¡Beete!- y tuvo que contener la risa al verle saltar del susto. Estaba, como era costumbre, centrado intentando arreglar algún aparato electrónico. -¿molestamos?- se giró hacia el muchacho, que estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. ¡Iba a hacer que se arrepintiese por haberse reído de este maravilloso lugar!

-No, no, para nada- dijo Beete -Pero tienes que estar fuera en dos horas- dijo entregándole la llave.

Katniss agradeció a Beete la llave y se encaminó hacia los ascensores con el chico aun detrás suyo. Se metió en el primer ascensor que encontró y se apoyó contra la pared, el muchacho copió su posición. Mientras subían a toda velocidad, se giraron al mismo tiempo y Katniss volvió a perderse en sus ojos azules. El chico era muy guapo, el pelo largo le daba un toque rebelde, el traje que llevaba puesto no le hacía perder ni un ápice de juventud. Sus ojos azules la miraban siempre divertidos, ¡parecía siempre tan feliz! Durante unos segundos le envidió, ella jamás podría serlo. Siempre estaba preocupada, su padre había muerto cuando ella aun era pequeña, la depresión había conducido a su madre a un psiquiátrico y había tenido que ocuparse de una adolescente Prim desde que cumplió los 18 (aunque ya lo hacía desde antes), no había tenido tiempo jamás para divertirse de verdad o para dejar a alguien entrar en su vida. Las únicas personas que había en ella eran Prim y su mejor amigo Cinna, nadie más había demostrado merecer la pena. Hace algún tiempo, cuando tuvo su época de rebeldía y cuidar de una adolescente, trabajar y estudiar derecho se hizo demasiado, había aparecido en su vida un hombre mayor, uno de sus profesores, Gloss. Katniss sabía que era peligros, que iba contra las reglas de la Universidad, a él podía acusarlo de aprovecharse de ella y a ella de querer subir las notas acostándose con un profesor, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. El hombre la cuidaba, la llevaba a cenar, al cine, le daba regalos caros y ella se dejaba querer, convencida de que Gloss era su alma gemela y la cuidaría por siempre. Fue todo muy bonito hasta que apareció Cashmere, su mujer, una noche mientras cenaban en un concurrido restaurante. Gloss, avergonzado y temeroso, había renegado de ella diciendo que ella era su alumna, que a penas la conocía y que la había invitado a cenar para convencerla de que dejase de acosarlo, que el no subía notas de esa manera. Katniss quedó tan consternada por la traición de Gloss que no se defendió. Cashmere y sus amigas se habían encargado de contarle a medio Nueva York que ella era una especie de devora hombres que haría cualquier cosa por trepar socialmente, al principio pensó que nadie le creería, pero cuando el rector de la universidad, el Señor Snow, la había llamado para avisarle de que estaría un año de prueba, con él mismo revisando sus trabajos, y advirtiéndole que no usase ninguna artimaña, sólo entonces Katniss comprendió que nadie le creería a a ella. Desde ese momento, cada vez que la veían con un hombre, era un amante; cada vez que se compraba algo caro, era un regalo de alguno de sus 'clientes'; cada vez que conseguía ganar un caso, no era por su valía, sino porque había utilizado sus armas de mujer. Pero a ella no le importaba, que dijesen lo que quisiesen, ella, Prim y Cinna sabían la verdad. Además así era más fácil, nadie se acercaba a ella, no tenía que mentir ni que fingir. No tenía vida más que la que le atribuían.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nerviosa, comprobó que el chico aun la estaba mirando como si intentase descubrir un secreto. Las puertas se abrieron y ella tardó sólo unos segundos en salir corriendo. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, con el viento revolviéndole el cabello se sintió libre.

-¡Aquí estamos!- gritó girándose hacia el chico que la miraba intensamente.

-Es bonito...

-¡Es más que bonito!- Nueva York a sus pies, y ella libre- Te gusta ¿no?- el chico asintió sin muchas ganas, sin dejar de mirarla, así que ella desvió la mirada -No se tu nombre...

-Peeta, Peeta Mellark- respondió el muchacho sonriendo. Un nombre dulce para un chico dulce, pensó ella, en cuanto procesó su pensamiento, sin embargo, agitó su cabeza ¿qué...?

-Bien, Peeta te presento a Nueva York, Nueva York este es Peeta- simuló que presentaba a la ciudad al muchacho.

-Hay cosas que te fallan, por ejemplo ¿Dónde está la bebida?- Katniss abrió su clutch y sacó uno frasco, Peeta lo olió.

-¿Champán? ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Katniss!- se acercó a ella y la muchacha, por reflejo, retrocedió- Bailar, sólo quiero bailar.

Katniss dejó que el chico la envolviese en sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta que tenía frío hasta que él la abrazo y la sensación de calor la recorrió por completo. Se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien. Y lo mejor es que podía estar tranquila ya que sabía que esto acabaría. Una hora es lo que había acordado. No supo porque, pero una parte de ella se sintió terriblemente triste al darse cuenta que su tiempo con Peeta tenía fecha de caducidad. Bailaron durante unos minutos, el chico cogiendo su cintura y ella sujeta a sus hombros. No era mucho más alto que ella, de hecho su boca quedaba a la altura perfecta para besarle el cuello... ¡Dios estaba desvariando! Mejor parar esto ahora antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Por su puesto que salía con chicos, pero sólo una noche, nunca les daba tiempo para que pudiesen hacerle daño y nunca se enamoraba. Eran sus reglas para evitar el desastre, el dolor. Pero Peeta era tan guapo, amable y simpático... y la miraba de aquella manera tan especial. Le miró y vio como el no había dejado de mirarla, sonriendo, apartó a mirada de golpe asustada por la intensidad. Siguieron bailando y ella se permitió sonreír, pero no volvió a mirarle.

-Espera, espera- se alejó del él mirando hacia arriba. Peeta la miró confundida y ella sonrió- cierra los ojos, por favor. Ahora cuenta hasta cinco- se veía igual de guapo con los ojos cerrados, le costaba creer que confiase en ella con tanta facilidad y, sobre todo, que aun no hubiese intentado ir directo a la cama. ¿Podía ser que este chico fuese diferente? Peeta acabó de contar y ella le subió el mentón, la parte superior del edificio se iluminó de azul. Luchó contra ello, pero no pudo evitar sentir que era mágico: su lugar favorito, a su hora favorita, iluminado con el mismo color de los ojos del chico que aun la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Él miró maravillado. Por fin, le había impresionado. Peeta volvió a hacerles bailar.

-Vaya, debe haberte costado una fortuna- Katniss no pudo evitar reír. Mirándola intensamente, Peeta se acercó un poco más y ella, entró en pánico.

-Bien, suficiente, ha estado bien ¿no? Pero, ya hace mucho frío- se soltó del chico de golpe- Te toca elegir- el chico la miraba aún perplejo y se alejó de ella rumbo al ascensor. Tan pronto como el le dio la espalda, la sonrisa de Katniss cayó ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Bajaron en el ascensor separados, cada uno en un extremo.

-Lo siento- se sintió obligada a decir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él- Me ha gustado, me gustará más la próxima vez sin embargo -le guiñó un ojo

-Yo me ocuparé de la bebida, el champán es de los 80, necesitamos Vodka o algo así- dijo Katniss, él la miró arqueando una ceja- no soy alcohólica ni nada, pero he tenido tiempo de beber... sube más rápido- Peeta soltó una carcajada.

-Eres divertida

-Sí, sí- sonrió ella, pero tan pronto como él dejo de mirarla, ella suspiró y su sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**P.O.V Katniss**_

-Y ya ves... ahora va a casarse con otra y tendrá un hijo con ella- le dijo Katniss a su inesperada interlocutora: la pequeña Rue. La niña le miró encarcando una ceja.

-Perdona, ¿entonces se puede subir allí de noche?- Preguntó el hombre sentado junto a Peeta.

-Creo que si, creo que es posible...- respondió sin muchas ganas. El hombre se giró entusiasmado.

-¡Effie! ¡Effie! He tenido una idea romántica!- su mujer se despertó mirándolo incrédula -¡Subir por la noche al Empire State!- la mujer bufó sin simular interés.

-No lo haremos. Te dan miedo las alturas, Haymitch. Además, eres alérgico a cualquier cosa que me guste a mi - y sin más se giró hacia la ventana para seguir durmiendo. Haymitch comenzó a reir a carcajadas justo cuando Peeta volvía de su paseo. El rubio se sentó evitando mirar a Katniss, pero ella le observaba con una tristeza poco habitual.

-¿Es un niño o una niña?- preguntó de repente.

-Una niña, se llamará Camille- respondió Peeta sonriendo aunque por algún motivo hasta Katniss se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No me gusta el nombre, no me gustan los niños- respondió Katniss abatida, empezando a beber de su segunda copa.

-No importa. No es como si fueses a ser la madrina.

-La vida es una mierda...

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Empiza lo intersante, los recuerdos. En este episodio podemos ver como Katniss y Peeta se conocen y ella ya nos da un avance de porqué es como es, quizás así comprendamos mejor sus acciones, sobre todo, futuras ;) El capítulo es un poquito más largo, pero soy consciente de que son bastante cortítos, así que no os preocupéis que iré actualizando con asiduidad. _

_¿Qué os pareció el como se conocieron? ¿Y la primera cita? _

_El próximo capítulo también incluirá un flashback largo, está vez más enfocado desde el punto de vista de Peeta y conoceremos un poco más sobre la historia de él. _

_Acordáos de dejar un motivador review ;)_

_**Valeria luis:** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Este capítulo es el doble de largo que el anterior, espero que no sepa a tan poco :) Yo también creo que se siguen queriendo, está claro que Katniss sigue enamorada de él, pero ¿Y Peeta? El pobre está bastante asustado y se divide entre las ganas de alejar a Katniss y evitar volver a sentir dolor (aunque ya vemos que Delly tampoco es que le trate de maravilla) y el dejarla hablar, que su opinión de ella cambie. Creo que el pobre esta extremadamente confundido, pero como dices tu Kat no se dará por vencida así como así. _

_**VickyMellark:** ¡Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias! El pobre Peeta no sabe si huir o quedarse, pero se le está yendo de las manos lo de mentir para hacerle daño, ¿no? xD Ya veremos, ya veremos si Katniss logra hacerse oír. _


	5. Nada es sencillo

_Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Amours et Turbulences me pertenecen. Sólo juego con ellos en mis ratos libres._

* * *

Capítulo V

**P.O.V Peeta**

-La vida es una mierda...- el abatimiento en la voz de Katniss le hizo sentir muy mal, quería hacerle daño sí y quería devolverle un poco del dolor que ella le había provocado, pero quizás se estaba pasando. Vio como volvía a dar un trago a su bebida y alargó la mano para quitársela.

-A ver, ya está bien- dijo con voz firme. Mientras ponía el vaso fuera del alcance de Katniss quien le miraba con ojos de cachorrillo y se tiraba sobre él intentando alcanzar la bebida.

-Perdona, ¿aún trabaja Beetee en el Empire State?- preguntó Haymitch. Peeta se giró hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Katniss.

-¿Les has contado lo del Empire State?- preguntó indignado por la intrusión en su vida privada. ¿Quién creía que era Katniss para ir contando detalles de su vida a desconocidos en aviones?

-No, no todo- pero la voz le tembló y el supo enseguida que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Y cuando bajasteis os besasteis?- preguntó Rue y ambos se giraron hacia ella. Katniss se giró a mirarle con el perdón escrito en su rostro y Peeta fue envuelto por los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

-No pasó nada, fue totalmente inocente- le dijo Peeta a su hermano mientras corrían por Central Park.

-Quizás primero ha de comprobar que tengas dinero- dijo Finnick, Peeta le miró rodando los ojos. La chica que él había logrado ver ese día no se parecía en nada a lo que describían Annie y su hermano -Pase lo que pase, piensa con la cabeza Peeta, no con tu... -el muchacho le dio una colleja 'cariñosa'- No, en serio, Katniss es preciosa, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero su personalidad... eso ya es otra cosa. No caigas y si vas a por ella, hazlo con pies de plomo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera nos besamos! La verdad es que esperaba que al menos eso pasase, dada su 'fama'- dijo Peeta haciendo comillas con los dedos en esta última palabra. Finnick le miró enarcando las cejas- No todas son como tus amigas, tu tuviste suerte con Annie.

-Eso es verdad- concedió su hermano sonriendo- pero Annie no había salido con nadie antes. ¡Ahora venga, tortuga!- y aceleró.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó Peeta parándose de golpe- La invitaré a cenar. No tengo muchas ganas, pero eso pondrá furiosa a mamá- Finnick le miró enarcando una ceja.

-De acuerdo, pero busca una excusa mejor...

-Me hace reír, me gusta, me siento bien con ella.

-Haz la prueba de pedir.

-¿La qué?

-Ay, Pitapan, eres tan inocente- dijo su hermano fingiendo darle unas palmadas en la cabeza - es para estar seguros que no es como mamá- Peeta rió sin poder evitarlo- simula ponerte nervioso eligiendo entre dos entrantes, finge que tienes una llamada y levántate a respondes el móvil. Si ella elige por ti... es mamá, egoísta y mandona. Si te espera, entonces es que es temerosa e insegura.

-De acuerdo, genial- dijo Peeta fingiendo interés, la verdad es que la prueba le parecía ridícula, aparte, no creía que hubiese una mujer más mandona que su madre en el universo -¡Venga, que te ha salido tripa!- y empezó a correr mientras Finnick hacía muecas a sus espaldas.

* * *

**P.O.V. Katniss**

Peeta la había llamado esa mañana para invitarla a cenar, estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo esperar a que Prim saliese de su turno y fue a buscarla al hospital para hablar con ella.

-¡Gale es un encanto!- dijo Prim sonriente- Te estuvimos buscando, pero no te encontramos, él dijo que habías huido en un taxi. Fue un caballero durante toda la noche, muy amable, ¿te dije que me llevó de vuelta a casa? Deberías buscarte un novio, así podríamos salir los cuatro- Katniss rodó los ojos. No saldría con Gale ni aunque su hermana la arrastrase - ¡Y es tan guapo! Recuerdo haber ido a casa de Rory una vez, en el colegio, pero no recuerdo haber visto a Gale, aunque claro, es mucho mayor que nosotros. ¿Sabes que ha trabajado de modelo?- Prim al no oír respuesta se giró hacia ella, pero Katniss estaba demasiado distraída mirando por la ventana mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo para fijarse -¿En que estás pensando?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Katniss saliendo de su ensoñación. Al ver que tenía su atención, Prim continuó:

-Y tampoco es tan mayor. Sólo tiene 10 años más que yo, aunque ya ha estado casado- hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras volvía a mirar a Katniss- ¿hola? ¡Katniss, enserio!

-Perdona, lo siento ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te vas a casar?- preguntó confundida, Prim bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, Katniss, ¿te importa algo de lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡No me estas escuchando! Estás pensado en Peter o como se llame. ¡Mi vida es aburrida! Paso los días encerrada aquí y, como soy estudiante, lo único que hago es limpiar heridas y atender gastroenteritis.

-Prim, he conocido a alguien- su hermana soltó las historias clínicas que llevaba en sus brazos. Katniss se giró para evitar la mirada inquisidora de Prim.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó entre emocionada y temerosa.

-Pues él, en el baño de la casa de Caesar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es imposible! Katniss llevas diez años huyendo de relaciones después de lo de Gloss, diez años oyéndote decir que jamás saldrás con un chico, ni te casarás ni tendrás hijos ni nada y ¿de pronto vas al baño cinco minutos y conoces a alguien?- por algún motivo la manera en que su hermana lo dijo, como una niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta, hizo reír a Katniss. Su hermana la miró perpleja y al verla sonriente continuo- ¡No eres tú! ¡Te han cambiado! Al menos ¿estuvo bien? ¿Es algo serio?

-Creo que sí, creo que es muy serio. Él, simplemente, me afecta- Prim la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos - Es guapo, amable y divertido. Se ve tan mono cuando sonríe- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¡Oh, Dios! Te has enamorado... ¡Quiero saberlo todo!- Katniss se acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Tengo que irme, me ha invitado a cenar -sonrió sin poder ocultar su felicidad - y quiero ir, quiero verle, quiero reír con él, quiero... quiero darle una oportunidad y dejar que se acerque a mi. No me hará daño -su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

-¡Katniss, estoy tan contenta! Estoy segura que Cinna amará oír esto, pero... son las cuatro, no vas a ir a cenar ya.

-No, pero tengo que prepararme- rió al ver como se le caía la quijada a Prim.

-¿Qué te ha hecho este chico?- fue lo último que oyó Katniss antes de salir corriendo del hospital rumbo a su casa.

Se vistió sencilla, simplemente un top negro, sin mangas, y una falda caqui que caía suelta hasta sus rodillas. Se maquilló ligeramente y salió. Estaba en el restaurante 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero por suerte, Peeta también estaba allí ya. Estaba guapísimo, con su pelo rubio despeinado, unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta manga larga gris.

-Antes de nada, debería decirte que soy malo en la cama- Katniss se echó a reír.

* * *

**P.O.V. Peeta**

-Buenas tardes- respondió ella, como enseñándole modales a un niño- Aparte de ese detallito ¿Todo bien?- la preocupación en sus ojos le hizo sonreír.

-No sé si puedes verlo, pero aquí hay como muchos turistas... - comentó mientras se sentaban.

-Sí, sí, es un restaurante tradicional francés, sale en las guías turísticas, por eso hay chinos, japoneses,...

-¿Y tú te especializas en estereotipos?- estaba claro que ella no había entendido su broma, aunque al verla sonreír lo dudó...

-¡Claro! Aun no puedo creer que viva en Nueva York, capital del... mundo.

La llegada del camarero les interrumpió.

-¿Desean un aperitivo?

-Yo quiero un spritz- respondió Katniss enseguida mientras él se preguntaba qué demonios era un spritz.

-Yo nada gracias.

-¿Les doy el menú entonces?- dijo el camarero sonriendo, esta vez mirando ya sólo a Katniss. Peeta tosió, pero el camarero sólo lo miró un segundo antes de volver toda su atención hacia su acompañante- Tenemos gazpacho con pesto provenzal, langostas asadas o pato con salsa de limón y risotto de azafrán - Peeta observó como Katniss miraba sonriente al camarero que no le quitaba la vista de encima y frunció el ceño. Quizás Finnick, Annie y su madre tenían razón. Se quedó mirando al camarero mientras este miraba a Katniss y no se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba a él.

-¿Peeta? ¿Peeeeeeta? ¡Peeta!

-¿Si? Perdona...- pareció salir de su embrujo. No pudo evitar preguntar -¿Os conocéis de antes?- la mirada confundida de Katniss le dijo que no- Sólo pregunto. Dudo entre el pato y la langosta- disimuladamente metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y toco un botón en su móvil, la canción comenzó a sonar enseguida- Disculpen, he de cogerlo, vuelvo enseguida. ¿Pides tú, Katniss?- antes de que pudiese levantarse la voz de Katniss le interrumpió.

-¿Sabe qué? Traíganos todo, el pato y la langosta y el risotto también. Gracias- la chica se giró a mirar a Peeta sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa -Tengo hambre- se excusó y Peeta soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba.

Disimuladamente salió fuera y se fue a un rincón donde Katniss no pudiese verlo. Respiró profundamente. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo esto de nuevo. No podía creer que lo estuviese haciendo con alguien que le daba tan pocas garantías como Katniss. Pero sentía algo fuerte por ella, algo que no había sentido ni con Jacqueline. Aun podía sentir el dolor que ella le había causado. La había conocido nada más salir de la escuela de arte, con veintipocos años, Jackie era todo lo que él o cualquier joven pudiese querer en una chica: guapa, lista, alegre y muy sociable. Peeta casi no se lo creyó cuando ella aceptó salir con él en invierno y mucho menos cuando ella aceptó casarse en verano, cuando no llevaban más que unos meses juntos. Con el paso del tiempo había decidido que las cosas se habían dado demasiado rápido, no se habían dado siguiera tiempo a conocerse. Decidieron que su boda se llevaría a cabo antes del verano siguiente, el 14 de junio. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Jackie rompió el compromiso tres días antes, teniéndolo ya todo preparado y huyó a México con el que hasta entonces era su mejor amigo el día que debían casarse. Finnick y su madre la llamaban desde entonces "comadreja". Jackie nunca le había explicado porque había huido y su mejor amigo tampoco. Suponía que nunca lo sabría. No huía de las chicas, pero se tomaba las cosas con calma, poco a poco, el problema es que ellas casi nunca soportaban eso. Además se había vuelto... bastante inseguro y muy celoso. Realmente estaba loco por meterse en esto con Katniss, ella atraía las miradas a cada paso que daba y el necesitaba la seguridad de saber que ella nunca le haría lo mismo que Jackie. Suspiró. Sólo había una manera de averiguar si ella podía darle eso: volviendo a entrar en el restaurante.

Las cosas con Katniss iban bien. Peeta sentía que la conocía casi de toda la vida y se soltó con increíble rapidez.

-Trabajo de panadero- la chica ahogo una risa- es mejor de lo que suena, generalmente me dedico a la repostería- Katniss no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ríete, ríete, dejarás de hacerlo en cuanto pruebes uno de mis pasteles. Pero, en lo que estoy realmente interesado es en la pintura, estudié arte. Sólo que, siendo realmente sinceros, tampoco es que yo sea Delacroix.

-Realmente no tengo la menor idea de que me estás hablando, no sé quien es Delacroix, pero estoy segura que puedes ser como él, si él puede tú también ¿Quieres vino?- Peeta negó, pero rió, agradeciendo el apoyo, pero sin ser capaz de decirle que Delacroix había muerto hace doscientos años y que no es como si fuesen a competir en una galería.

-También voy a intentar conseguir una beca para estudiar arte en París. Si quiero ser bueno es donde debo ir.

-¿Espera, qué? ¿Dónde?- Katniss le miró confundida.

-Paris, en Francia.

-Sí, sí, sé donde está pero... está muy lejos- su pecho se ensanchó ¿Estaba Katniss triste por la posibilidad de que él se fuese lejos? Iba a preguntárselo disimuladamente cuando entró un hombre mayor y fue directo hacia ella.

-Hola Katniss...

-Hola- respondió ella sin ganas -Peeta se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de ese viejo verde junto a la chica sentada frente a él.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Dame vino!- Katniss sirvió medio vaso- No, no, necesito más -con su mano empujó el brazo de la chica hasta que la copa estuvo llena.

-Al final va a ser que te gusta beber- dijo ella riendo y él la copió. No, no le gustaba, pero los nervios y las inseguridades se lo estaban comiendo vivo y esa era la única manera que se le ocurría para calmarse. Cogió la copa y empezó a beber casi sin respirar- ¡Para, para!- gritó Katniss riendo y él hizo lo que ella decía.

Siguieron comiendo, compartieron platos, bebieron vino, conversaron y rieron durante lo que parecieron horas, pero no fueron más que minutos. Peeta se sentía muy a gusto ya, más tranquilo, no sabía si era el vino, las bromas o la misma Katniss. La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien, hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto con una chica. Los gritos en la mesa de al lado le distrajeron. Pero pronto volvió su atención hacia Katniss.

-¿Has bebido alguna vez agua?- preguntó riendo.

-Hasta los 16- respondió ella seria- luego mi padre murió en un accidente, mi madre se volvió loca y yo tuve que crecer de golpe y decidí que si iba a ser mayor, sería mayor con todo lo que conllevaba, incluyendo el alcohol.

Iba a contestarle, pero los gritos en la mesa del lado volvieron a distraerle. El hombre gritaba a su acompañante y a la camarera porque su sopa estaba más fría de lo que quería. Katniss se acercó a él y entiendo que quería contarle algo, el también bajó su cabeza.

-Es el rector de la universidad donde estudié. Se llama Corolarious Snow y es un auténtico hijo de puta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Peeta en susurro, ella asintió- lo siento. ¿Aún tienes hambre?- Katniss negó esta vez- ¿Estás lista para correr?- ella le miró confundida.

Peeta se levantó de la mesa con cuidado haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera, se acercó con una sonrisa inocente a la mesa del señor Snow y una vez estuvo allí cogió su copa de champán y se la tiró en la cabeza.

-Oh, perdón, perdón, soy tan torpe, por favor perdóneme- dijo fingiendo aunque bien sabía que era evidente que no había sido un accidente. La mujer de Snow comenzó a reír de inmediato y a sus espaldas pudo oír a Katniss haciendo lo mismo. Cogió la cubitera, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y vertió el agua y los cubitos de hielo sobre la cabeza casi calva de Snow que pegó un salto debido al cambio de temperatura- Oh, maldición, ¿ve? Soy terriblemente torpe, discúlpeme -hizo una pequeña reverencia, cogió a Katniss de la cintura y salieron corriendo. No pararon hasta que llegaron a Battery Park. La estatua de la Libertad frente a ellos, se veía precioso, era el atardecer.

-¡Espera, espera! Estoy fuera de forma- Katniss paró apoyándose en un banco.

-Tener a ese hombre como profesor debe haber sido horrible- dijo él iniciando la conversación.

-No quiero hablar de esa época, Peeta- respondió ella sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un cerdo. Salí con la persona equivocada, me metí en un lío y él me castigo sin siquiera preguntarme mi versión. Luego descubrí que lo hizo porque se acostaba con la mujer del profesor con el que me equivoqué y con su mejor amiga- la vida de esta chica era realmente interesante, pero su cara de tristeza le mostraba que no había sido una buena época. Se dispuso a hacerla reír:

-¿Al mismo tiempo? ¿La mujer y la mejor amiga? Perdona...

-No lo sé - la vio tan triste que decidió compartir parte de su historia sin contarla directamente.

-Hay gente que tiene grandes corazones y puede amar a mucha gente al mismo tiempo. No sólo los hombres, las mujeres sobre todo.

-No todas- ella le miró con intensidad.

-Todas ellas- repitió él- Tú también, tú sobre todo- ella le miró con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón de mi?

-Que me aleje... he preguntado por ahí y eres de lo peor que hay en el mercado- Katniss captó el humor en su voz porque sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y entonces porque estás aquí? ¿Por qué me has invitado a salir?

-Curiosidad, aparentemente eres incapaz de salir una semana entera con el mismo chico- su tono salió más seductor de lo que quería y Katniss se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Siete días, es mucho tiempo. Durante todos esos días quizás tú puedas marcar la diferencia - Se acercó más a él, estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Katniss normalmente era preciosa y peligrosa, flirteando era más atrayente de lo que el jamás hubiese esperado. Realmente, no había vuelta atrás.

-No voy a besarte, si eso es lo que esperas- continuó el juego sonriendo.

-No lo espero. Yo soy una alérgica al compromiso y tú eres un paranóico celoso con problemas de inseguridad- se quedó parado de la impresión, la sinceridad de la chica es algo que no esperaba.

-Soy peor de lo que te imaginas- dijo él, pero eso no la detuvo, ella siguió acercándose y ,antes de darse cuenta, él también lo estaba haciendo- aléjate de mi- la retó, pero ambos no hacían más que acercarse como si un imán les atrajese juntos.

-Tú primero- dijo ella ya con su mano subiendo por su brazo. Él sólo tuvo que bajar la cabeza y, antes de poder procesarlo, ya la estaba besando.

Decir que había sido increíble era poco. Katniss lo cogió por el cuello y él la atrajo por la cintura, parecía que eran los únicos en el mundo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo no existía nada más. No podía separarse, no quería separarse. Realmente no supo como llegaron a casa de ella. Ni como cayó la ropa a su alrededor, ni como los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos en horas y esas en días. Él empezó a pasar más y más tiempo en su casa hasta que un día, en un acto que le pareció sumamente intimo, usó su horno para hacerle pan casero. Katniss apareció por la puerta de su habitación, vestida sólo con un jersey largo y rojo de punto. ¿Tenía idea esta mujer de lo bien que le sentaba el rojo? El cogió un trozo de pan y se acercó a ella para metérselo en la boca. Las citas se sucedían con asiduidad, visitaban museos, parques, restaurantes étnicos, estaciones de tren, puentes, todo lo que les sirviese como excusa para estar juntos. Y un día él decidió que era hora de invitarla a su casa, enseñarle sus pinturas. Abrirle realmente su corazón. A Katniss parecieron encantarle sus cuadros, miraba todo fascinada, pasaba sus finos dedos por la paleta aun con rastros de sus mezclas. Peeta sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que su casa se quedaba pequeña. Era una casa unifamiliar y vivían su madre, Finnick, Annie y él, más sus pinturas y cuadros de dos metros. La verdad es que casi no había espacio para caminar. Katniss le explicó que cerca de su casa había un estudio en alquiler y juntos fueron a verlo. Era perfecto, muy luminoso y amplio, allí no tendría límite. Además tenía la excusa de que Katniss vivía sólo a cuatro calles y podía ir a visitarla cuanto quisiese.

Sabía que Finnick y Annie no se fiaban y sabía que su madre no lo aprobaba ni lo aprobaría jamás. Katniss probablemente le recordaba a la mujer por la que su padre les había dejado a los tres... No iba a ser fácil.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-Y le haces una nariz aquí, como un gato- oyó la voz de Katniss, perdido aun en sus pensamientos se giró hacia ella y la vio dibujando con Rue.

-Pero yo no soy un gato, soy una princesa- decía la niña, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Johanna apareció enseguida con la comida y Katniss volvió a su asiento sin mirarlo.

-Macarrones en salsa verde para usted- dijo inclinándose sobre el para dejar la bandeja en la mesilla- y filet mignon por aquí- dijo pasándole su bandeja a Katniss. Ella la miró con fundida.

-Pero no hay salsa, no hay champiñones ni pimiento ni nada, sólo un filete.

-Para usted es sólo algo para rellenar el estómago, ha bebido demasiado.

-Johanna, me odia ¿no?- preguntó Katniss fingiendo ofensa y Peeta soltó una carcajada. La azafata, sin embargo, la ignoró.

-Disfrute- dijo dirigiéndose a él.

-Gracias, señorita Mason- le sonrió. A decir verdad le hacía gracia la animadversión que Johanna parecía sentir hacia su ex-novia.

-Y... ¿estás mejor, entonces?- preguntó ella de pronto y él la miró confuso- ya sabes, todos tus miedos e inseguridades. ¿Tiene tiempo Delly para respirar sola o aun tienes miedo de que te abandone?- Sintió como se le cerraba el estómago, era un golpe bajo. Digno de una Katniss enfadada. Hizo de tripas corazón e intentó que la voz no le temblase al responder:

-No, no tengo miedo. A la gente normal se le trata normal. Contigo me porté bien.

-¿Te importaría repetir eso?-. dijo Katniss con una voz que le dio a entender que le iba a echar en cara algo. ¿Cuándo se habían cambiado las tornas? ¡Era él el que debía estar enfadado, no ella!

* * *

_Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, la historia de Peeta. Me gusta este capítulo por un motivo doble: por una parte nos muestra que no todo es lo que parece. Katniss no es la única que hizo daño. Peeta tampoco fue un santo. Por otra parte, podemos conocer más de su historia y entender sus razones y el porqué actua como lo hace. La verdad es que celoso o no, sigue siendo dulce Peeta y Katniss está enamorada hasta las trancas aunque empieza a estar enfadada porque Peeta no quiera oirla y la considere la única culpable por el fallo de su relación. En el próximo capítulo ya empezaremos a ver problemas en el paraíso. _

**_LarissaSuram: _**_¡Muchas gracias por el review! Sí, sí, a mi la película me gustó básicamente porque nada es lo que parece. ¿Ves? ahora por ejemplo resulta que Peeta no es tan inocente como parece y, por lo visto, carga con parte de la culpa de la ruptura. Si tienes oportunidad de ver la película hazlo, no lo dudes. _

**_HeladoDeMenta: _**_¡Gracias por el review y me alegro de que estés atrapada! jajaja Lo dicho, la película si puedes vela aunque, la historia simplemente está basada en ellos. No es del todo igual, pero una comedia francesa y sus líos siempre va bien para arreglar el día ;) buena semana!_


	6. ¿Paraíso?

_Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Amours et Turbulences me pertenecen. Sólo juego con ellos en mis ratos libres. _

* * *

Capítulo V

**Flashback**

Peeta estaba pintando un cuadro, unas coloridas flores en una pradera. A veces pintar era más terapéutico y le tranquilizaba más que cualquier otra actividad, pero un ruido hizo que levantase la cabeza. Katniss estaba riéndose mientras miraba su móvil. Dios, seguro que era otro de sus "amigos".

-¿Quién es?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Katniss no le respondió, siguió escribiendo en el móvil. La miró arqueando una ceja y se acercó a ella de inmediato. Se paró justo al otro lado de la mesa y ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada -He tenido suficiente.

-¿De qué?- ahora si que le respondía ¿no? Aunque aun no levantaba la mirada de la dichosa pantalla...

-¡De Twitter, Facebook, los sms, los mms, Skype, whatsapp, tus ex, tu no-son-ex!- se alejó gritando, no podía mirarla a la cara, estaba perpleja y él estaba dejando que los celos lo dominasen nuevamente. No servia de nada repetirse una y otra vez 'Katniss no es la comadreja, Katniss no es la comadreja'

-¡Peet, pero si no te estoy ocultando nada!- ahora si que levantó la mirada y lo siguió.

-Entonces bórralo. O lo borras o esto se acaba- Katniss le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- le preguntó. ¿Qué qué había hecho? ¡Dios santo, había salido con media Nueva York y aun hablaba con ellos! Eso había hecho. Probablemente un día se levantaría, se miraría al espejo, vería lo preciosa que era, le miraría a él, pobre pintor y se iría, como había hecho Jackie, con algún ex con una buena profesión y menos pinta de vagabundo. En su paranoia, si no hablaba con ellos, no huiría con ninguno de ellos y él no la perdería.

-Elimina tu cuenta de Facebook.

-¿Pero, por qué?- volvió a insistir ella. Peeta se sorprendió porque no estuviese enfadada, más que nada estaba confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta, preciosa. ¡Tu muro es casi tu diario!- cogió el portátil y abrió la página- mensajes de hoy: Cinna Kravvy, Beetee Wright, Blight Jordan, Woof Casino, Chaff Mitchell, Brutus Gunn, ese es un verdadero cabrón...- ahora si que vio el enfado en la cara de Katniss.

-¿Has estado leyendo MIS mensajes?- preguntó ofendida y, de pronto, se sintió estúpido y culpable.

-Si no quieres que lo haga, deberías cerrarlo cuando te vas...

En un acto que le sorprendió desmesuradamente, Katniss se acercó al ordenador y borró su perfil en unos segundos.

-Bien- se giró hacia él que fingió no estar comprobando que realmente lo hubiese borrado- ¿Qué más?

-Los contactos de su móvil- dijo en un súbito acto de valentía, la verdad es que estaba aún descolocado porque Katniss no estuviese dando guerra e hiciese lo que él pedía - Estoy cansado de tanto mensajito -vio como Katniss rodaba los ojos como quitándole hierro al asunto y la sangre le hirvió- Darius... ¿te dice algo eso? Tu pobre amigo de la infancia, que viene de visita y no tiene donde dormir ¿De verdad crees que quiere que le recomiendes un hotel? ¿Y qué hay de Seneca Crane? ¡Pensaba que sólo te habías acostado con uno de tus profesores!- en ese momento pudo ver la furia hervir en los ojos de Katniss. Había sido un golpe terriblemente bajo, pero la furia lo dominaba y ya no podía controlarse. Sentía que le invadía un poderosa mezcla de celos, inseguridad, enfado, indignación y miedo, sobre todo, miedo. Los monstruos seguían ahí, sin importar cuanto luchase.

-¡Menuda clase tienes! Lo se Seneca fue hace más de un año, ya no era mi profesor. Ahora es amigo mío y me asesora en casos complicados.

-Olvídalo- dijo fingiendo de pronto que no le importaba mientras volvía a coger su paleta para pintar un árbol esta vez. Quizás si lograse concentrase en el árbol, lograría al monstruo, lograría dominarse a si mismo y volvería a ver la realidad que todos veían: estaban jodidos, pero él quería a Katniss y ella le quería a él.

-¡Es un amigo!- gritó Katniss- ¡Me ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez! ¡Dio la cara por mi ante Snow a costa de su trabajo!- se quedó callado y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Katniss sacaba el móvil y tecleaba- Ya está ¿contento?- se acercó al poniendo el móvil a pocos centímetros de su cara- ¿estás contento ahora?- sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Cuándo sería el día que pudiese controlarlo? 'Katniss no es la comadreja' volvió a repetirse como un mantra, mientras bajaba la cabeza e intentaba concentrarse en el árbol.

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

Estaba agitada de tanto gritar, de pronto se giró y le vio sentado en su taburete, parecía tan pequeño y tan vulnerable que se le partió el corazón. Dios, lo quería tanto, haría lo que fuese por él, pero a veces pedía demasiado. A veces no valoraba lo que ella hacía, no veía objetivamente. Ella ya había convivido con gente con problemas, pero su madre era un caso totalmente diferente al de Peeta. Donde su madre se quedaba en estado catatónico, Peeta se alteraba y, a veces, le costaba tanto calmarlo que se asustaba pensando que algún día se haría daño. Se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Peet?- le dijo suavemente mientras él evadía su mirada.

-Tengo miedo- le respondió él con un hilo de voz - y eso me hace actuar como un loco. No logró distinguir entre lo que es verdad y lo que yo me imagino por culpa del miedo.

-No estás loco- se acercó más a él y le acarició el pelo, los mechones le caían ahora sobre los ojos- Estás bien, Peeta- le abrazó- yo también tengo problemas. No somos sanos el uno para el otro- lo besó y el no opuso resistencia- pero ¿sabes qué? No quiero parar, no puedo parar. Lo vamos a intentar hasta el final ¿verdad?- Peeta asintió aun con la mirada ida- ¡Venga, panadero, levanta el culo! Nos vamos- esta vez si que logró hacerle reír- Disfrázate de vagabundo o de estrella del rock, ya sabes, así como me gusta a mi. Iremos a un sitio.

Se levantó con cuidado para no asustarlo y sonrió cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que él hacia lo mismo.

-Yo elijo el sitio- dijo él cuando ella ya entraba en la habitación para cambiarse.

-De acuerdo- se giró para sonreírle y su corazón se derritió al verle sonreír entre las lágrimas. Si alguna vez conocía a la maldita comadreja, le clavaría una flecha entre ojo y ojo. Peeta se levantó sonriendo- ¿Vagabundo parcial o total?

-¡El total!- respondió riéndose mientras se alejaba.

Katniss se sorprendió cuando Peeta la llevó a un antro del Soho. Un sitio pequeño en sótano y lleno a reventar. Su novio se veía en su salsa, sonriendo a todos como si les conociese. La verdad es que estaba guapísimo vestido con unos pitillos negros, unas botas desgastadísimas, una camiseta azul cielo tres tallas más grande llena de pintura de todos colores, pero que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y el pelo totalmente revuelto bajo un gorro negro. Le siguió a través del sitio y le quedó claro que él había estado allí antes. Mientras más avanzaba, mejor oía la música, Peeta la cogió de la mano y la sentó junto la banda de jazz que tocaba en ese momento. Tan pronto como se sentaron se acercó a besarlo, parecía muy contento y ella se quedó absorta mirándolo. Daría lo que fuese por verle así siempre, tranquilo, feliz, sin miedo ni monstruos atormentándole. La banda dejó de tocar y Peeta se levantó como un resorte directo al saxofonista, le susurró algo al oído y cuando se acercó no pudo más que susurrarle:

-¿De qué iba eso?- pero Peeta le restó importancia con una mano.

-Queremos dar la bienvenida al escenario a Katniss- dijo el saxofonista y ella sintió como si el mundo desapareciese a sus pies. ¡El lugar estaba lleno!

-No, no, no quiero- se giró hacia Peeta haciendo un puchero. Justo entonces la gente empezó a aplaudir, el saxofonista volvió a llamarla y Peeta le infundía ánimos una y otra vez. Al final se levantó, tan roja como su vestido por culpa de la vergüenza y se acercó al puesto que el pianista había dejado libre. Se sentó y miró a un sonriente Peeta mientras musitaba una amenaza ¡esta se la devolvería! Empezó a tocar tímidamente, unas pocas notas, sólo para crear un ritmo. En seguida se unió el batería y el contrabajo. No sacó la vista de las teclas más que para mirar frente ella justo cuando un grupo de chicos la saludaban sonrientes. Enseguida se giró hacia Peeta, quien miraba a los chicos como si en cualquier momento fuese a levantarse y estrangularlos. Paró de tocar súbitamente y todo el mundo aplaudió. Su novio se giró hacia ella y Katniss le sonrió para mostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero la sonrisa de Peeta era tan falsa como la fachada de seguridad y fortaleza que habían creado esa noche.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-¿No estabas celoso no? ¿Y esa sonrisita a qué venía?- preguntó Katniss- ¡Si parecías el joker!- Peeta abrió la boca desmesuradamente ofendido y ella vio como Johanna, que servia unos refrigerios en la fila de atrás, levantó la mirada para matarla con ella.

-Pero yo nunca te dije que fuese normal, siempre supiste que tenía problemas- se defendió Peeta- En cambio tú... te gusta el jazz porque casi no hay chicas, ¡tienes toda la atención para ti!- Katniss lo miró bocabierta, ahí estaba otra vez. Peeta y su inseguridad. El grito despertó a Effie, que se levantó de su asiento para mirarlos con desaprobación

-Pero si ni siquiera toqué cinco minutos- intentó defenderse, pero Peeta estaba desatado nuevamente.

-El día anterior habías pasado de mi como de la mierda- Katniss le miró sin entender- sí, sí, ¿necesitas que te lo recuerde?

* * *

**Flashback.**

**P.O.V. Peeta **

-Es uno de los mejores marchantes de arte de Nueva York. No le gustará esto, me temo- dijo Peeta histérico al teléfono mientras Annie, Finnick y su madre ordenaban las pinturas.

-Estás haciendo grandes cosas- le respondió la voz de Katniss aunque parecía algo ausente- si tiene buen gusto, le gustará tu obra.

-¿Cuándo vendrás, preciosa? Necesito tú opinión.

-Tengo una reunión, tan pronto como acabe estaré allí. Te lo prometo, Peet.

-Te quiero, preciosa- se aseguró antes de colgar. Los nervios estaban comiéndoselo vivo.

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

Odiaba mentirle a Peeta, pero si se enteraba de que había quedado con Prim en lugar de estar ayudándole a calmar sus nervios, tendría una crisis más grande de lo que era capaz de controlar. Entró en la cafetería intentando acabar con esto tan pronto como le fuera posible. Enseguida vio a su hermana. Tan disimulada como siempre, se había subido a un taburete para llamar su atención.

-¡Kat! ¡Kat! Muchísimas gracias por venir- su hermana se acercó a abrazarla.

-No pasa nada, pero tengo mucha prisa, Prim.

-Ven, siéntate.

-¿Qué es tan urgente?- dijo entre dientes, esto no olía bien...

-Nada, nada- el tono casual de su hermana le confirmó que tramaba algo.

-Tengo una cita y esa persona quiere verte también así que para... asegurarme que venía te he traído- No, no, no, que no fuese quien ella creía, por favor

-¿Quién es tu cita?

-¿Quién crees?- preguntó su hermana y Katniss no necesitó más confirmación. Gale.

-¡No, no, no! Prim, voy a matarte- susurró, pero justo en ese instante apareció el moreno sonriente y se sentó junto a su hermana, frente a Katniss.

-¡Gale!- la sonrisa de Prim la hizo sentir culpable. Ella era feliz, quizás podía quedarse unos minutos y darle a ella la oportunidad de serlo también. Quizás Gale ya no quería meterse en su cama desesperadamente.

-¡Hola!- saludó él, mirando sólo a Katniss- Estoy muy contento de verte.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Prim intentando llamar su atención.

-Oh, Prim, he venido corriendo, estoy tan cansado. ¿Puedes acercarte tú y pedirme un vaso de agua?- No, definitivamente, este pervertido seguía queriendo acostarse con ella. ¿Por qué Prim no era capaz de verlo? En cuanto su hermana se alejo lo suficiente, Katniss explotó.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Gale?- él hombre sólo la miró sonriendo irónicamente -¿Sabes que es mi hermana? Juega con ella y te prometo que te quedarás sin hijos.

-¿Sabes que he descubierto que Rory fue uno de tus "acompañantes" en una fiesta?- la ironía se hizo patente- somos iguales, querida.

-No, no, no. En absoluto- intentó rebatir. Se levantó de su asiento hecha una furia.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?- oyó a Gale mientras cogía su bolso.

-¿Qué? Si te vas, romperás el corazón de tu dulce hermanita- justo en ese momento apareció Prim, muy contenta, con tres vasos de agua. Katniss maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a sentarse. La menor miró a Gale y a la morena y un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa. Prim sacó el peor tema.

-¿Sabes que Katniss está enamorada?- Gale pareció interesarse de pronto por el tema.

-¿Es eso cierto?- ella sólo asintió. No iba a hablar de Peeta y su vida privada con él aunque... podía usarlo a su favor.

-Completamente, locamente. De hecho el me está esperando. Tiene una exposición- volvió a hacer el intento de levantarse, pero Prim la detuvo.

-¿No vas a comer antes? Yo invito, ¡quédate con nosotros!- Katniss pudo ver el ruego en sus ojos, cerró sus ojos derrotada, mientras Gale se excusaba para recibir una llamada. -¡Esto es un infierno, Katniss! Tienes que quedarte. No sé como manejar esto. Gale es tan... mayor, no tenemos ningún tema en común. Y no sé que me pasa, no puedo comportarme con naturalidad. Es un desastre. Hablo cosas sin sentido- dijo Prim de manera atropellada. Detrás de ella, Katniss vio a Gale subirse a un taxi.

-Eh... Prim. Se va.

-¿Qué?

-Gale está cogiendo un taxi- su hermana se giró de golpe, Katniss temió que se hubiese hecho daño - Lo siento de verdad.

-Me siento tan ridícula- respondió su hermana riendo aunque parecía apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Lo entiendo. ¿De verdad soy un caso tan perdido?- la desesperación en la voz de su hermana le indico que el tema no quedaría zanjado rápidamente, así que pidió dos whiskys- Solía pensar que tenía ventajas, soy... soy simpática y soy honesta- la voz le temblaba cada vez más- pero no, no pueden darme una oportunidad. Voy a morir sola, rodeada por los nietos de Buttercup- las lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente.

-¡Para, Prim!- susurró Katniss, odiaba que su hermana si hiciese esto. Aunque suponía que era algo normal si tu existencia no es suficiente para mantener a tu madre cuerda. De pronto empezó a reírse.

-Esto es ridículo- Se tapó la cara mientras comenzaba a sacudir los hombros, Katniss ya no sabía si lloraba o reía.

-Perdona- llamó a la camarera- tráenos la botella entera de whisky.

* * *

**P.O.V Peeta**

Su madre estaba a su lado, parecía totalmente desinteresada, pero Peeta sabía que estaba vigilando a todas y cada una de las personas que había en la sala. Cogió su tercera copa y empezó a beber.

-Mamá, deja de beber- ella lo hizo callar con un ruido sordo.

-Vendrá, no te preocupes. Será un poco tarde, pero vendrá- dijo Finnick acercándose a ellos. Peeta quería creerle, pero la exposición había empezado hace dos horas y nada. Su madre se rió y él sintió la súbita necesidad de defender a Katniss.

* * *

**P.O.V. Katniss**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba con su hermana, en un karaoke, totalmente borracha, abrazando a otra extraña mientras les tres coreaban el tema principal de Titanic. Bueno, destrozaban el tema, sería el término más correcto.

* * *

**P.O.V Peeta**

La exposición había acabado hacía una hora. Se sentó en su taburete favorito, cogió un lienzo y empezó a lanzarle pintura a lo loco.

-Me voy ya, cariño- le dijo su madre.

-Bien- respondió él sin levantar la mirada.

-Cuando venga tu chica, bésala- Peeta levantó la mirada y fulminó a su madre - si es que alguna vez vuelves a verla...- sintió como su estomago ¿o era su corazón? caía a sus pies, respiró profundamente. Ahí estaba otra vez el monstruo, intentando abrirse paso.

-Buenas noches, madre.- respondió entre dientes.

Ella le lanzó un beso y Peeta cogió una brocha llena de pintura negra y la golpeo repetidamente contra el cuadro intentando contenerse. Pero las imágenes de Katniss abandonándole con alguno de sus amigos acudieron a su mente sin darle tregua y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras seguía aporreando el pobre lienzo. Se sentía tan sólo. La necesitaba y ella no estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no estaba? ¡Había dicho que estaría ahí enseguida! Probablemente todo era un juego para ella, no le quería, ¿cómo iba a quererle si estaba loco? Además ella era abogada y él era un aspirante a pintor que aun no había logrado vender nada, vivía con su madre y cuya prometida había volado a México el día de la boda con su mejor amigo. Katniss era una luchadora que había sacado adelante a su hermana y a su madre y él, él no podía luchar ni contra su propia mente.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**P.O.V. Katniss**

-Espera, espera. No pares ahora. Sigue contando la historia.

-¿Qué sigue?- preguntó él confundido.

-¿Cómo que qué sigue? ¿También te olvidaste de eso?- Haymitch y Effie estaban girados mirándoles ya sin ningún disimulo.

-Eso, eso, ¿qué sigue?- preguntó Haymitch, su mujer le golpeó el brazo, pero Katniss pudo ver como enseguida se volvía a girar para prestar atención a la historia. Rodando los ojos continuó...

* * *

**Flashback**

Katniss estaba en la puerta de casa de Peeta. Estaba segura que si su madre la veía ahí, la echaría sin dudarlo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Le había fallado, pero por ayudar a su hermana y él tenía que entender eso. Abrió su bolso y se echó un poco de perfume encima. Se golpeó ligeramente la cara intentando despertarse. No tenía que haber bebido tanto. Alguien se acercó a la puerta y Katniss puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Ah, eres tú. Está durmiendo y no quiere verte- dijo la señora Mellark intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Déjeme pasar, por favor, necesito hablar con él- pidió Katniss lo más amablemente que pudo. La señora Mellark, cerró más la puerta, cubriendo la entrada con su cuerpo.

-Hueles a vodka. Sabes que si dependiera de ti te mataría ¿verdad? Si pudiese te borraría de su vida. No eres mujer para él- Katniss sintió la sangre hervir.

-¿Y qué sabrá usted, amargada?- la empujó sin miramientos y consiguió entrar. La mujer la persiguió.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

-Hágalo, pero déme cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos- suplicó Katniss corriendo por el salón de la pequeña casa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Finnick abrir la puerta de su habitación y lo miró pidiéndole perdón por despertarlo. Pero no paró, continuó hasta que llegó a la habitación de Peeta. Cuando entró, se le rompió el corazón. Él estaba aun vestido, tirado sobre la cama, con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y mirándolo con la decepción patente en su rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Estaba con Prim, es mi hermana...

-No quiero saber donde estuviste, no tengo ganas de oír eso, Katniss. No va a funcionar, lo sabes ¿verdad?- no, no podía decirlo enserio. Ella había cometido muchos errores, no se había defendido cuando debía, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que eso pasase. Quería a Peeta y le convencería de que podían conseguirlo. Encendió la luz y tragó duro. Sus propias lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Iba a jugárselo todo a una carta. Cogió un bolso del suelo y empezó a meter ropa en el.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Peeta

-Empaquetando tus cosas. Quiero que confíes en mi, quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi, Peet. Y sólo hay una manera de conseguirlo: ven a vivir conmigo. Prim se ha mudado con unas amigas, estoy sola en casa, lo sabes. Vives en este pequeño piso con tu madre, tu hermano y su cuñada, tendrás más espacio allí. Podrás pintar y hacer lo que tu quieras. Tendrás el estudio más cerca. Podremos estar juntos más tiempo- habló tan rápido, tan desesperada, que no estuvo segura que Peeta le hubiese entendido hasta que se giró y lo vio mirándola intensamente- ¿Crees que soy una zorra?- dijo con las lágrimas brotando ya por sus ojos- Tienes razón, la tenías. He salido con chicos, con muchos chicos, pero ¿sabes que hacía, Peet? Estaba buscándote. Estaba intentando encontrar a ese chico que me hiciese recuperar la confianza, ese chico que sabía que no me traicionaría, que me querría de verdad y no sólo para un polvo. Buscaba un poco de suerte y te encontré a ti. Y me has cambiado. ¿Sabes que quiero ahora que te tengo, Peet?- Dejó el bolso ya lleno a reventar a los pies de la cama y lo miró, él seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, pero sin decir una palabra- Quiero tres hijos, una casa en los suburbios, quiero un perro o un maldito gato, quiero una bicicleta, un garaje lleno de tus lienzos y te quiero a ti ahí- de pronto se sintió muy nerviosa ¿por qué Peeta no había dicho nada aun? Se giro y vio a Finnick y Annie emocionados en la puerta, la madre de Peeta la miraba con más odio del que ella creía que fuese capaz -te... ¿te gustan las bicicletas?

-No- respondió Peeta riendo y ella sintió como su alma volvía. La iba a perdonar, iban a intentarlo seriamente. ¡Iba a vivir con él!

-¿No pensaras en serio irte a vivir con esta zorra?- dijo la señora Mellark y Peeta la miró serio.

-Es lo que pienso hacer y si vuelves a llamar zorra a mi novia te aseguro que no volverás a verme por aquí- Katniss sonrió mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, se giró hacia la señora Mellark quien miraba a Peeta con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Katniss no cabía en si de la alegría. Se pasó todo el viaje en taxi acurrucada sobre Peeta, quien le acariciaba el brazo ausentemente. No podía esperar a llegar a casa. Cuando encendió la luz y dejó a Peeta pasar tras ella con su bolso, la emoción se apodero de su persona.

-¡Mira! Esta es tu casa. Esta es tu nevera, esta es tu tele, esta es tu mesa, puedes hacer lo quieras aquí- siguió avanzando con Peeta riendo a sus espaldas, no quería que ese sonido acabase jamás. Llegaron a la habitación y Katniss abrió el armario- Esto es tuyo también. El lado de la derecha es tuyo, yo me quedó con la izquierda- empezó a mover ropa. Le quitó el bolso a Peeta y lo tiró sobre la cama, sacó el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante y la colonia. Se encaminó hacia el baño- Mira, tu cepillo aquí, con el mío. Y tu colonia. Ven, ven, sígueme- Peeta parecía algo perdido ahora, quizás lo había presionado demasiado, quizás estaba cansado. No lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacer esto.-Esta es tu mesita de noche. ¿Prefieres el lado izquierdo o el derecho?- Peeta señaló el derecho sin mucho ánimo y ella corrió a sacar todo lo que hubiese de la mesita de noche- bien, este es tu territorio, puedes poner aquí todo lo que quieras.

Se sentó en la cama agotada. Peeta sonrió y se lanzó junto a ella, la miró con tanta intensidad que Katniss pensó que se iba a derretir. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su pelo y le quito de la cara algunos mechones que habían caído fruto del esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde has estado, preciosa?- Y ella supo que no se refería a esta tarde, supo que Peeta la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

-Te lo he dicho, te he estado esperando. Y ahora estas aquí-ahora fue su turno de acariciarle el pelo- ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¿Nos vamos a dormir?- Peeta asintió, pero se lanzó sobre ella y la besó. ¡Oh si, podía acostumbrarse a esto!

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Todo tembló de repente. El vaso de Katniss voló al suelo y la pequeña Rue soltó un grito.

-Señoras y señores, estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias- sonó la voz del capitán Tresh por el megáfono- por favor, pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y abróchense los cinturones.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Peeta y Katniss puso sentir el tono de terror en su voz. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las alturas. Ella no iba a admitirlo, pero si él estaba aterrorizado, ella tenía una crisis de pánico.

-Está bien, no es nada, pasará, pasará, pasará- repitió intentando convencerse. El avión dejó de temblar y ella respiro profundamente. Miró a Peeta y le sonrió aliviada, el chico le devolvió el gesto.

-Personal de cabina- resonó nuevamente la voz del capitán- por favor, siéntense y abróchense los cinturones.

Katniss sintió pánico al ver a Johanna ponerse pálida y correr a su asiento. El avión empezó a sacudirse con violencia y ella gritó, Effie gritaba también y Rue.

-Va a pasar, va a pasar, no vamos a morir, no vamos a morir, hoy no. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

Las luces de la cabina se apagaron y pudo oír sin problemas a Johanna maldecir desde su asiento, las bandejas de la zona de refrigerios empezaron a caer.

-¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Rue- ¡Vamos a morir todos!

-Oh, no, no lo haremos. No aun. No aquí y no ahora- dijo Katniss tranquilizándola, aunque en cierta manera, morir con Peeta su lado le resultaba una idea bastante atractiva. El avión tembló aun con mayor violencia, los compartimentos superiores se abrieron y algunas bolsas empezaron a caer. Katniss no lo aguantó más, envió todo al carajo y cogió la mano de Peeta, la apretó con tanta fuerza como pudo y casi sonrió cuando sintió como él hacia lo mismo. A su lado pudo ver como Effie y Haymitch hacían lo mismo y Rue cogía a su peluche y se abrazaba a él. Iban a morir. Estaba claro. Tenía que decírselo ahora. Si iban a morir quería hacerlo habiéndoselo dicho.

-Mírame- Peeta se giró hacia ella, el terror escrito en sus ojos azules- Te amo, te amo tanto- lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba.

-Yo también.

* * *

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. El más largo hasta ahora y el más difícil de escribir. Me ha costado bastante describir las inseguridades de Peeta, no son celos solamente, le hicieron daño y tiene miedo de pasar por lo mismo. Es algo incontrolable para él, de hecho, me gusta la idea que se puede enlazar estos 'ataques de celos' con los ataques que sufría Peeta tras el secuestro. Me gusta porque podemos ver un lado diferente de Katniss, el lado de ella que adora a Peeta sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de todo; al mismo tiempo que podemos ver la cara b de él: ama a Katniss, pero a veces no es suficiente para controlarse. Y... ¿qué os parece el final del capítulo? ;)

**Larissa Suram:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review y por la opinión! La verdad es que no estaba segura de poder transmitir bien lo que pasaba en la película. Lo de la inversión de papeles es algo que me plantee cuando me di cuenta que podía jugar con los paralelismos: Katniss con miedo al compromiso igual que Antoine, quedaba más 'realista' que un Peeta huyendo de una relación con ella; igual que Julie es artista como él y más sensible, además me atraía mucho jugar, como he intentado hacer en este capítulo, con la idea de los celos enfermizos que sufre el personaje y ligarlos a los problemas que tuvo Peeta después del secuestro: el no distinguir bien la realidad, el no poder controlarse y demás. La verdad es que esto último me ha costado y no estoy muy segura de haber conseguido, pero era la idea.

**Valeria luis:** ¡Gracias por el review! El problema de Peeta más que los celos son la inseguridad, tuvo una novia que lo dejó sin explicación justo antes de la boda y se fue con el mejor amigo de él, tiene una madre que es como es y eso, quieras o no, te quita confianza en ti mismo. Peeta tiene miedo de que ella le deje, porque Katniss es todo lo contrario. La segunda pregunta no te la responderé aun :p Pero aquí puedes ver que Katniss le quiere, intenta ayudarlo, lo cuida y no le haría daño queriendo jamás.

**NenaVL:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ya nos vamos acercando al porqué lo dejaron. Pasa algo que es la gota que colma el vaso, pero como puedes ver... la relación no es muy fácil, pero ellos lo quieren intentar así que adelante.

**Ady Mellark87:** ¡Gracias por el review! Sin duda, jajaja Ir en ese avión, con Katniss y Peeta peleando y contando su vida, Rue que no entiende nada, Haymitch y Effie metiendo cizaña por otra parte debe ser de lo más divertido jajaja

**Grabycr1483: ¡**Gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho de que te guste. El personaje de Katniss tambiés es mi favorito, ¡me encanta! Ya veremos que pasó, no siempre le haces daño a otra persona queriendo. Y lo del avión, ha sido el destino hablando :p


	7. Traición I

_Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni Amours et Turbulences me pertenecen. Sólo juego con ellos en mis ratos libres._

* * *

_**P.O.V. Katniss**_

-Pero yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto que me duele- le confesó, Peeta estaba apoyado sobre el asiento, mirándola con toda la ternura del mundo y ella sintió que las palabras jamás podrían expresar cuanto quería a ese hombre.

-Yo también, yo también- dijo Peeta y ella se permitió, por un instante, ser embargada por la felicidad, la calidez y esa sensación indescriptible que sentía sólo cuando él estaba a su lado. Peeta, Peeta. Se perdió en sus ojos azules hasta que el capitán volvió a hablar:

-Señoras y señores, lo peor ya ha pasado, aún habrán turbulencias, pero pronto dejaremos la zona atrás.

Su compañero de asiento abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la soltó de inmediato. Ella se quedó mirándolo, aun con la respiración agitada por la reciente confesión, por el miedo que había pasado o, simplemente, por la cercanía de él. Pero, Peeta se giró, rehusando su mirada.

-No voy a perdonarte jamás- le dijo con la voz rota mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Aun así no quitó los ojos de Peeta, quién seguía mirando al frente, respirando agitadamente. Katniss supo entonces que estaba intentando controlarse.

-Es muy difícil.

-No sabes lo que pasó- respondió entre dientes. Se estaba cansando de que la culpase sin oírla, le había pasado antes. Se acercó e inclinó hacia él, quien la miró sólo durante un segundo con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos azules.

-Además, es demasiado tarde.

Iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por su persona favorita en el avión, irónicamente por supuesto.

-¿Champán para celebrar nuestra vuelta al buen tiempo?- preguntó Johanna.

Peeta le dio las gracias, cogió la copa y enseguida empezó a beber. Katniss cogió la suya y, para no perder la costumbre, dijo:

-Gracias, Johanna

Su ex novio acabó su copa en segundos, la miró y musitando un 'lo siento', cogió la de ella y repitió la acción.

-Delly no está embarazada- dijo de repente y Katniss sintió un alivio tan súbito que casi se mareó. No tenía nada que perder, no tenía nada que ocultar así que se permitió sonreír y suspiran sin disimulo.

-No está mal, Peet, no está mal- sonrió negando con la cabeza- ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo!- fingió estar ofendida. Johanna pasó a su lado riendo con una última copa en la bandeja, la bajo lo suficiente guiñándole un ojo y Katniss no perdió la oportunidad, levantó el brazo para cogerla. La mirada cómplice de Peeta a Johanna no le pasó desapercibida -¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó a un sonriente Peeta.

-¿Por qué te has estado metiendo conmigo?- respondió simplemente, aun divertido y Katniss no pudo para las palabras antes de que dejasen su boca:

-No te cases.

-¿De que me estás hablando ahora?- preguntó el chico resoplando.

-¿Eres feliz con ella? ¿Con esa... gestora? No.

-Sí, sí que lo soy.

-Para. Estoy segura que estás muy aburrido con ella. ¿Qué hacéis? ¿De qué habláis? ¿Vas al restaurante de Sae los viernes? ¿Dónde vais de vacaciones?- Quizás si le recordaba a Peeta lo bueno de su relación, podría conseguir explicarse -Seguro que os levantáis, desayunáis, cada uno al trabajo, salís, habláis un poco, discutís más, os quejáis por la comida, entonces volvéis a casa, pijamas y a dormir. ¿Me equivoco?- Peeta la miraba divertido y a pesar de su negación algo que le dijo que no estaba tan equivocada.

-Absolutamente.

-¿Entonces qué hacéis? Dímelo

* * *

**Flashback**

**P.O.V. Peeta**

Estaba con su novia en un precioso restaurante, el de Sae, el mismo al que había llevado a Katniss en su primera cita.

-¡Ya lo sé!- gritó Delly, haciéndole saltar a él y a los que estaban a su alrededor- Vamos de vacaciones a Suiza- gritó emocionada, él sólo arqueó una ceja ¿A Suiza? ¿Qué pensaba hacer Delly en Suiza? Ella pareció ver la duda en sus ojos porque continuó- Montañas, chocolate, además son muy limpios.

-Ok ¿Por qué no?- respondió sin demasiado ánimo, al menos ella estaría contenta.

-¿Qué tal fue tu día?- dijo Delly intentando comenzar una conversación.

-Me han pedido que ilustre un libro infantil. Casi he acabado con los rinocerontes- respondió riendo.

-Oh si, es genial, tienes que mostrármelos- al ver que él no respondía y la tensión crecía, cambió de tema- El salmón está buenísimo. ¿Quieres probarlo?- cortó un trozo y se lo acercó riendo, Peeta no pudo evitar reír también.

-No está mal- dijo y bajo la mirada para continuar comiendo de su plato en silencio, Delly pareció entenderlo y repitió lo mismo. La tensión se instaló sin remedio sobre ambos.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Katniss se puso a reír.

-¿La comida en la boca? ¿En serio, Peety?- dijo burlándose de él con voz infantil.

-Bueno y ¿qué hacéis tú y Cato?- respondió él a la defensiva.

* * *

**Flashback**

Katniss recordó la noche en la que conoció a Cato, o sea, ayer.

-Oh, ¿así que trabajas de modelo? ¿En qué exactamente? ¿Pasarela, fotos, espectáculos?- Cato sólo asintió mirándola con la copa medio vacía en su mano - Esto es bastante aburrido ¿no?- dijo Katniss dándose por vencida.

-¿Tienes miedo al silencio?- habló por fin su acompañante - Tienes ojos tristes, aunque puedo ver el fuego en tu interior, chica en llamas.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**P.O.V Peeta**

Peeta se tapaba la boca intentando no reír a carcajadas, Katniss se había dado por vencida y se retorcía en su asiento.

-¿Chica en llamas?- preguntó aun respirando con dificultad debido a la risa- debe ser la peor frase para ligar de la historia.

-No puedo creer que la lleves donde Sae. Es nuestro restaurante, después de todo- dijo Katniss y el ambiente perdió toda su ligereza de repente. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y la miro fijamente, tan suavemente que Katniss sintió que su mirada la atravesaba y se removió incómoda. Pero, Peeta miraba algo más allá, había algo que le decía que mentía así que se arriesgó:

-Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sola?- la chica sonrió.

-¿Realmente? Tres años, me siento sola. Te he echado tanto de menos- ¿Tres años? ¿No había tenido más que líos de una noche en tres años? Una parte de su corazón se hinchó al saber que ella no había encontrado a nadie que lo sustituyese, la otra sufrió porque ella debía sufrir, estaba sola, igual que al principio, huyendo de todo y todos sin dar tiempo a nada. Siguió mirándola y pudo ver como se rompía, le tembló la voz y huyó de su mirada. ¡Dios, era preciosa y encantadora, inteligente y simpática! Era la chica perfecta, la chica perfecta... para él.

-Quería llamar a tu madre, preguntarle dónde estabas. Finnick y Annie se mudaron, no... no... no les encontré- Katniss empezó a tartamudear, como hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Se acercó a ella inconscientemente y cuando la tuvo a unos pocos centímetros se giró bruscamente.

-He bebido demasiado- se levantó sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Dónde vas?- sabía que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Volveré, no te preocupes - y salió casi corriendo hacia la cabina turista.

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

-Cuando el muchacho vuelva, cógelo y bésalo- susurró una voz a su lado- probablemente no te lo merezcas, porque aun no nos habéis contado que le hiciste, pero hazme caso.

-¿Qué?- Katniss se giró para ver a Haymitch, copa en mano, inclinado sobre el asiento de Peeta.

-Asegúrate de que sea largo y cógelo del cuello, así se le hará más difícil escapar. Es un buen momento- detrás de él, pudo ver como Effie rodaba los ojos -Estará en shock, así que aprovecha, preciosa, puede ser tu última oportunidad.

Katniss comenzó a reír mientras Effie le golpeaba en el brazo gritándole que se controlase.

* * *

**P.O.V. Peeta**

Estaba en el lavabo del avión, se enjuagó la cara unas cuantas veces, se golpeó las mejillas. Nada. Todo lo que parecía ver era a Katniss, todo lo que olía era su perfume, todo lo que sentía era su pequeña mano ardiendo en la suya, todo lo que oía era su voz 'te amo, te amo'. Estaba jodido.

-Venga, Peeta, venga. Acuérdate de lo que te hizo- se regañó mirándose al espejo.

* * *

**Flashback**

Peeta estaba sentado en su taburete, con un lienzo delante y acabando de retocar la cara de la mujer. El cuadro era precioso. Una chica desnuda, pero cubriéndose a si misma, sobre un verde prado.

-¿Está ya?- Escuchó la voz a su derecha -¿Cómo va?

-Eres preciosa- respondió él mirándola de reojo mientras retocaba su oreja.

-Son bonitas palabras, Peet, pero me estoy muriendo de frío - miró sin disimulo los pechos de la muchacha.

-Ya puedo verlo- rió, pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua. Peeta la miró nuevamente, Katniss en toda su gracia y esplendor (y tan quejica como siempre), vio como se removía incómoda por su mirada.

-¿Ya no te inspiro?- dijo ella intentando distraerle.

-Gracias- susurró, pero Katniss lo miró interrogante- por creer en mi. Eres un sol.

-No soy un sol- dijo ella, rehuyendo, como siempre, los halagos. Siguió contemplándola. Tan preciosa, tan buena, tan suya- ¡Venga, Peeta, acaba ya que me voy a resfriar!

-En realidad, está acabado.

Katniss se movió de un salto para coger el albornoz y se envolvió en soltando un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Una vez entró en calor, corrió hacia él abrazándole por detrás, debido a la diferencia de altura, empujó uno de sus hombros hacía abajo para poder ver y él simuló un dolor que no había sufrido.

-Oh, bueno... creía en ti, hasta ahora- dijo ella. Peeta se giró tan de golpe que tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera ante la repentina pérdida de equilibrio- ¡Estoy bromeando!

-¡Oh, preciosa! ¡La has cagado, pagarás por esto!- dijo cogiendo un pincel lleno de pintura azul y comenzando a perseguirla por el estudio.

-¡Para!- reía ella

Obviamente la persecusión no duró demasiado y acabaron tirados sobre un viejo sofá.

Peeta se levantó después de unos minutos.

-Voy a la ducha, ¿vienes?- preguntó señalando su abdomen lleno de pintura azul. Katniss rió como una niña pillada haciendo una travesura.

-Enseguida voy. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Prim, iba a comer con ella hoy, pero... esto se ha puesto interesante- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

* * *

**P.O.V Katniss**

Después de avisar a Prim, se encaminó hacia la ducha para acabar lo que había comenzado en el sofá, pero justo antes de entrar en el baño, un ruido la detuvo. El móvil de Peeta.

-¡Contesta por mi, preciosa!- oyó desde el baño.

-¿Sí?- preguntó

-¿Puedo hablar con Peeta Mellark?- le respondieron.

-Él no está disponible en este momento- susurró, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella- ¿quién llama?

-Soy Thom, de la Universidad de Nueva York, del departamento de becas. Es sobre su solicitud para estudiar en París- Katniss sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, las cosas estaban tan bien, no podía perderle ahora por egoísta que sonase. 'No, no, no, denegada, por favor' rogó para sus adentros.

-Ah, sí, Paris. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Le han concedido la beca- Katniss sintió ganas de llorar, el estómago se le revolvió, el corazón le latió aun más fuerte y le costó muchísimo poder controlar su voz para poder continuar con la conversación.

-Ah- se alejó el teléfono del oído en un intento por calmarse, pero comenzó a hiperventilar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y actuó por impulso. No había tiempo para pensar, si no hacía algo, Peeta se iría al otro lado del mundo y le perdería, quizás para siempre. Serían años separados y eso era algo que su relación no podría soportar. No, no. Peeta tenía que quedarse. -¿Es que no lo sabe?

-¿El qué?- respondió Thom. Rápidamente buscó una excusa, no fue difícil canalizar el odio mutuo.

-Su madre está enferma, tiene cáncer, un estadio avanzado, su estado es deplorable. Se muere- Peeta sacó la cabeza por la puerta del lavabo y le sonrió interrogante, con la mirada triste ella se la devolvió mientras se intentaba convencer de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Con un gesto le indicó que en seguida se uniría a él- le quedan pocos días, como podrá comprender... Paris, la beca... no es un buen momento.

-Vaya, lo siento- respondió Thom sin saber muy bien que decir- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy... soy su hermana.

-Entonces ¿cancelo el acuerdo?- Katniss lo dudó, pero Peeta volvió a aparecer detrás de la puerta '¿Vienes ya?' Rogó que Peeta fuese capaz de perdonarla algún día.

-Sí, por favor, cancélelo- susurró mientras sentía como el mundo se rompía a su alrededor. Había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

-Bien- respondió la voz de Thom.

Peeta volvió a aparecer, ya desvestido del todo.

-¿Quién era?

-No... no... no lo sé. Telemarketing creo, no entendí mucho- respondió intentando sonreír, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Él había confiado en ella y ella le estaba traicionando. Escondió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y le siguió a la ducha en silencio.

* * *

_Capítulo más cortito. Bueno, ¿qué opináis? ¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Lo esperábais? Queda poquito ya para el final._

_AdyMellark87: ¡Gracias por el review! Jajaja ¡Yo te entiendo! He viajado un montón en avión, pero cada vez me da más cosa. La última vez era corto, no pasaba de las dos horas, pero si hubiese podido, habría ido al capitán para decirle que me quería bajar. Les tengo auténtico pánico a las turbulencias. Soy un poco como Rue en la historia, el avión tiembla y yo pienso que moriremos todos xDD Lo siento, pero no podía continuar, sino pierde efecto jajaja Pero, como ves, no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Espero que te guste. Saludos!_

_Sara: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_LarissaSuram: ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te hayan gustado y gracias, realmente me preocupaba que no quedase muy bien. Estoy bastante de acuerdo con eso de Peeta sonando raro, pero es una licencia literaria por el bien de la historia jajaja ¿Recuerdas lo que viene tras esto? Intentaré manejarlo de otra manera, a ver si sale mejor ;)_

_HutchStew: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Pues yo creo que Katniss se ha portado bastante bien. Ella no acaba de verle realmente nada malo y cede igualmente. Aquí tienes parte de lo que pedías, el porqué rompieron. ¿Qué te parece? El final del anterior fue intenso, pero aquí perdió fuelle y el final de este es más triste que otra cosa. Espero que te guste :)_

_Gabycr1483: ¡Gracias por el review! Fue la tensión del momento, cuando estás al límite dices cosas. Peeta no ha tardado en retrctarse, a ver como quedan al final. Saludos!_

_Valeria luis: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! No te has equivocado, la turbulencia pasó y lo primero que hizo Peeta fue salir corriendo xD Aquí tienes parte de la razón de la ruptura. Como puedes ver, Katniss si que le traicionó, pero no fue con mala intención, lo que si fue es muy egoísta. ¿Te esperabas que pasase algo así? Aun queda..._


End file.
